Help Me
by belladonnanoir
Summary: What if Hermione had been the one to find Draco in the bathroom crying. He asks for her help. M rating for possible future mature material
1. Chapter 1

-1

**A/N I have started this as a One shot but please read and review, tell me what you think and I could maybe extend it further.**

He clutched the end of the sink, tear's running down his cheeks, this was his father's fault! He didn't want this, he was nearly 17 still only a kid, for the first time in his life he wished he had a different family, Christ he would even gladly swap places with Potter if it meant he didn't have to carry out this mission.

His arm burned and he looked down at it, it was covered with his white shirt but if he pushed it up that disgusting black mark would be there, his stomach churned at the thought of it. The tear's fell faster and he forced his eyes to close. He thought about his mother and how she was so against him getting the dark mark, all he could hear was her screaming at her father to stop this foolishness "He's only a boy" his fists clenched as those words hammered into his body, would this torture ever stop?

He had no-one he could talk to, all his house mates couldn't be trusted and none of them were really what he would call friends. For the second time that night he was jealous of precious Potter and his band of friends. He rubbed at his eyes to try and shift the tears when he suddenly a noise behind him, he spun around, his wand raised only to be met with a set of chocolate eye's looking at him concern.

She had sent Harry and Ron up to the dormitory before running to the bathroom, as she opened the door she could hear someone sniffing, What the hell? Pushing the door open she slipped inside quietly and walked towards the sink. In front of her was a tall blonde haired boy, one she knew all to well his body racked with sobs. The moment she saw him her heart split in two, all though they had been at odds for years, she had carried a soft spot for him, she knew deep down his behaviour and insults were all a defence mechanism. She stood watching him as he looked at his arm, pain and disgust etched over his face...could it be the dark mark? Harry had mentioned it before but she hadn't believed it to be true, but was it? Her eye's roamed over his strong muscular back and she wondered not for the first time what he would like underneath his shirt.

She wanted nothing more than to step forward and ask if she could do anything but let's face it, he wouldn't want help from her, she was a filthy mud blood in his eye's, her heart sank at that thought. She turned to go knowing if she took to long then her friends would come looking for her and the last thing she wanted was for them to see this boy in so much pain. Part of her felt terrible for watching him when he was like this but part of her liked that he could be vulnerable at times. As she stepped forward she tripped and knocked something over, SHIT!!! she thought, turning around slowly she was met with him facing her wand raised.

"I'm sorry" she stuttered "I'll go"

She turned to go again when something grabbed her wrist, looking down at it she saw a milky white hand, raising her head she saw him looking into her eyes looking lost. Taking her by surprise he slid to the ground in front of her gripping her waist, he buried his head in her stomach "Granger, help me"

Those three words sent chills through her body, she never expected this, she loosened his grip and sank to his level gripping his face in her hands "What can I do Malfoy?"

The tears flowed freely over his cheeks and she rubbed them away, without quite realizing what was going on he had moved his hands to her cheeks and was rubbing them softly. He had often thought of her in the past, not that he would admit it. She was beautiful, more so up close. Her eye's had closed and she was leaning in to his touch. "So beautiful" he muttered.

Her eyes flew open and she blushed "Don't, please don't tease me"

"Granger I'm not teasing you, your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" he answered honestly.

Her eyes lowered to the ground and she whispered "But you think I'm a mud blood"

"I'm sorry for the past things I have said to you Hermione, I didn't mean it"

Her eyes shot to look into his, a smile playing across her lips "You called me Hermione, Draco"

Despite his mood he smiled back "And you called me Draco" He looked at her lips and decided to throw caution to the wind, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue flicking against her lips to gain access to her mouth, she let him in and there tongues danced to a romantic tune, she moaned against his mouth causing him to pull away "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

"It's fine Draco, I liked it. Now you asked for my help, what can I do?" she smiled kindly at him.

Taking a deep breath he pushed his sleeve up and showed her the dark mark, he couldn't look her in the face knowing that he would see disgust written all across it. To his surprise her fingers went to his chin and forced him to look at her, she wasn't looking at him in disgust just sympathy and understanding. "Hermione, I don't want this, my father made me do this. Now I have a mission from Voldemort, what can I do? I need help"

She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead "Do you trust me?" He nodded as she stood up and held out her hand "Then come with me Draco, talk to Dumbledore, he will help protect you as will I" she looked at him shyly for a second "You know even with all the name calling I always liked you"

He looked at her astonished "I always liked you to and I truly am sorry for all the misery I put you through" he reached up and took her hand, pulling himself to his feet. He looked down into her eyes "Do you promise to stay with me?"

"I promise, you have nothing to worry about now, we will all look after you" She smiled at him and led him out the door towards his chance at salvation. Who knew that the one person he had been so sure hated him would be the one to help try and save his soul?


	2. Chapter 2

Draco watched her from the corner of his eye, confusion running through his body, why was she helping him? He had done nothing but make her life a living misery. The closer they got to the head master's office the more anxious he was. Was this a trick, someway for them to gang up on him and make him suffer. His mark began to burn again, he rubbed it causing him to winch in pain. He saw her flick a glance at his arm but not say anything. What the hell was with this girl, she should be running from him screaming not trying to help her.

Enough was enough, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop "Why are you helping me?"

She looked at him "You asked for it"

"I know that but after everything I've put you through, I just don't get it Hermione" he said honestly.

She took his hands in hers and smiled "Because Draco everyone deserves a second chance, you want help and I can give you that. Everything you said to me in the past is just that, the past. How about from today we just start afresh" He nodded "Hi I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

She grinned at him "I'm Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you Hermione" he grinned back, for the first time in his life, he felt free. None of the act he normally had to put on around his family and his supposed friends. "So Miss Granger, what's a beautiful girl like you doing wandering about these school corridors on your own" he teased.

She blushed deeply "Well I'm not on my own anymore, I have a handsome blonde to keep me company" he looked around playfully as she swatted his arm, her face turned serious "Why did you call me beautiful?"

"Because you are, I know I have been a dick to you in the past but I have always thought you were beautiful, now should we go to Dumbledore?" he gestured in the direction of the headmaster's office.

"Sorry Draco, let's go" she took his hand as they walked "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Why did you get the dark mark? You don't need to answer me, I'm just curious" she looked at the floor as she walked shyly.

"I want to tell you but wait until we get to Dumbledore and you can hear all about it" They walked in silence for a while until they reached the gargoyle. "Emm Hermione I don't know the password"

She grinned "Its ok, I know it" she turned to the statue and said "Cola bottles" he looked at her in confusion until the statue began to move. She motioned for him to go ahead of her, as he walked she thought about what had happened this evening. It had gone from an evening of getting pissed at Harry and Ron to practically declaring her love for Malfoy. For the first time since beginning at Hogwarts she had seen the real Draco.

As they reached the headmaster's door they paused before Hermione raised her hand and knocked. "Come in Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy" they shared a confused look before going inside.

When they were inside and had closed the door, they turned to face Dumbledore, he was watching them smiling softly "Please take a seat and tell me what's on your mind"

They sat next to each other, Hermione laid her hand on top of Draco's urging him to go on, he took a deep breath before speaking "I need help Professor"

He could see Dumbledore watching him carefully before leaning forward in his chair "What kind of help Mr Malfoy?"

Draco moved his sleeve up to show the dark mark and saw the older man's eyes darken before a sympatheic look crossed his face "Ahh I see your dilema, how do you feature in here Miss Granger?"

"Draco asked for my help Professor and I want to do that" she said quietly

"Very Honourable my dear, now Draco about your situtaion, I take it you do not want to be a death eater? May I ask how this came about?"

Draco lowered his head ashamed " My father forced me into it, he literally held me down as it was branded onto my skin. I was given a mission, Professor they want me to kill you" Hermione gasped in horror whereas Dumbledore just smiled at him motioning for him to continue "I can't do it Professor, this is not my nature, I know how I have came across in the past, with the whole pureblood superiority complex I have had going on but I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't believe in anything the Death Eater's stand for but my father kept going on and on about how it was an honour for this, I screamed for them to stop, I will never forget my mother yelling that I was only a boy, a sound will that will always haunt me. I was in the bathroom earlier thinking everything was lost until Hermione found me. Professor can you help me?"

Dumbledore sat looking at the pair thoughtfully before speaking "I'm sorry for all thats happened to you Draco, no person should ever have to go through that but your here now and that's what counts. I know all about your mission, you do not have to worry about that, as for just now I think you need to be seperated from your house as I know a lot are children of your father's friends so I think we should move you into seperate accomadation for your protection. Your lucky to have Miss Granger on your side, now I'm sure you will be aware of the order of the phoenix? We can offer you as much protection as possible, now I'm sure your father will not be interested in that but the offer extends to your mother as well"

"Thank you Professor, I really appreciate it. I would like to accept your offer and I know how lucky I am to have Hermione on my side, though I'm not sure how Harry or Ron will feel about this however?"

Hermione laughed "Let me deal with them, your one of us now Draco,"

Dumbledore smiled at the pair, happy at the unity of the house's, he had been aware of Draco's mission and he wasn't sure if he would be able to carry it out, he was happy that Miss Granger had came across him and brought the boy to him, he had a chance to save himself.

There was a knock at the door, ahh just who he was waiting for, Hermione and Draco exchanged a confused look as he called out "Come in"

The door opened and Snape walked in, he looked at the trio "You wanted me Professor?"

"Yes Severus, we need to talk. Draco has came to us for help"

Snape looked at Draco with suprise written all over his face "You want help? Do they know?"

Draco nodded looking at the ground, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Snape looking down at him "You've done the right thing Draco, I'm proud of you" Draco glanced at Hermione who was watching him with tears glistening in her eyes.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair "Right now we have to work out a plan....."

**A/N Please read and review, next chapter, what the plan is!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and signalled for Snape to sit down, he took a seat next to Draco and patted his arm reassuringly. "So Professor, what is the plan?"

"I think that Mr Malfoy should be moved to the separate accommodation that is sometimes used for the Head boy and girl for his own personal safety, I will contact Remus later this evening and let him know what the plans are, as for yourself Severus you will need to be even more careful around Voldermort, we can not have him finding out about Draco. As for you Miss Granger, I applaude you in doing this, tonight you have shown a very high level of acceptance and have managed to help a young man who is in severe need for help but if you are to be seen around together, it would be advisable to pass it off as partners for homework or something" Dumbledore said seriously.

"I can take care of that Professor, I will put the class into groups tomorrow and make sure Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are together"

Draco sat studying Snape curiously, never once had he thought about he was working for the other side, it was nice to know he was not alone. Snape looked at him questiongly before he spoke "I didn't know you were on the other side Professor, I always thought you supported the dark lords plan"

"I have never been on his side it has been a pretence well at least since before the dark lords fall, I am so sorry Draco that this happened to you. I have stood aside watching so many horrible things, one of the worst was the night I saw Lucuis holding you down while the mark was burned on to your skin, can you ever forgive me?" Snape asked.

"Yes of course, you couldn't do anything if you had they would have killed you" Draco smiled softly.

"Severus would you take Draco to his new room, I will make sure your belongings are moved for the morning. Miss Granger may I have a word?" Dumbledore asked as Hermione nodded at him.

As Draco stood up he threw a look at Hermione, a look of longing passed between them before he walked out. Hermione turned towards Dumbledore "What would you like to speak to me about Sir?"

He leaned forward onto the desk "He is going to need all the help he can get Miss Granger and I know you will be capable of that. You will need to speak to Harry and Mr Weasley, they will not be as accepting as you have been but they will come around"

She nodded "Of course, I will help Draco in everyway I possibly can, I care about him, more so than I thought"

He looked at her carefully, knowing much more about what would transpire between the pair but not wanting to give to much away "I understand Miss Granger, before you go I would like to give you a piece of advice, don't be afraid when it comes to Draco, the boy cares about you more than he knows and will never hurt you"

She nodded confused at his advice but then it was Dumbledore, his advice always had meaning behind it even if you didn't understand it straight away. She stood up to leave, she would speak to Ron and Harry tonight, she was determined to make them understand, as she got to the door Dumbledore spoke "Oh and Miss Granger, Draco's password is Angel" she smiled widely as she acknowledged him and skipped off down the stairs to her common room.

Heading into the Gryffindor common room she took a deep breath before finding Harry and Ron sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Ron looked up and saw her before jumping to his feet "Bloody hell Hermione, where did you go? We were getting worried"

"Something happened with Malfoy tonight" she said quietly.

Ron whipped out his wand "What did he do to you? I will seriously hurt him"

"Oh Ron sit down and behave" she scolded, giving him a fierce look he took a seat "It's not what you think, I came across him in the bathroom tonight, Harry your right he does have the dark mark but its not his choice. He wants to help us, I took him to Dumbledore, he wants us to help him"

"WHAT???" Harry yelled "Help him….never, I need to talk to Dumbledore. This is all a ploy to spy on the order"

Hermione could feel anger boiling inside of her "That is not true Harry, you didn't see him alright! He was so lost"

The two boys snorted in laughter "Haha Malfoy lost…Hermione he is playing with you" Ron laughed.

"SCREW YOU" she screamed at the pair, they looked at her in alarm "You have no idea what your talking about, I saw him, he asked me for help. Does that sound like the Malfoy you know? No it doesn't and I for one am not going to turn my back on him, he asked for help and I'm going to give it to him"

She moved towards the exit of the common room, she needed to get away from them just now, it was unbelievable…ok maybe Draco had done some shitty things in the past but they couldn't let that go. "Hermione, where are you going?" Harry asked softly behind her.

She turned to look at them, the disappointment shining in her eyes "I need to get out of here just now, maybe when I get back you will be a bit more receptive. Please for me?"

Harry looked thoughtful while Ron shook his head violently "No way Hermione, as far as we are concerned he has made his bed and now he has to lie in it"

She shook her head in disgust and walked out to the corridor, fortunaly as a prefect she could walk the halls without worrying about being caught. She began to walk with no real direction pondering over the nights events…the feeling's he had set off in her when they had kissed were magical, christ what was she doing thinking about Draco Malfoy that way? She knew the answer straight away, she had always secretly liked him but he would never give her the time of day.

Before she knew it she was in front of the room Draco had been put in… she looked around in confusion, how had she ended up here? Should she go in and check on him or just go back to the common room, she stood for a few minutes fighting internally about what to do when she realized that she really was the only person he had right now who he could talk to. She decided to just go for it and see if he was alright "Angel" she whispered as the door opened for her. Her heart fluttered and she suddenly felt nervous. Taking a step inside she made her way to the common room, it was dark apart from a fire burning, narrowing her eyes she realized that Draco was sitting in front of it on the floor, just staring into the flames. She walked over to him quietly and laid her hand on his shoulder.

He jumped to his feet grabbing her arms, his eyes frantic with fear until he realized who it was in his arms. He visibly relaxed "Jesus, you gave me a fright, I didn't hear you come in"

She smiled apologetically while taking in his appearance, he looked shattered as though he had been going without sleep for weeks, his eyes were bright red through crying but even with all this he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to see if you were ok. I can go if you like"

He took a seat in front of the fire again and patted the seat next to him "No please stay Hermione"

She smiled at his use of her name and took a seat next to him "Are you ok Draco?"

He sighed heavily "I hope so, I guess I am still worried that there going to come after me, I mean I cant stay here all the time, plus what about my mother? I know she doesn't want to stay with the death eaters"

Hermione studied him in the light of the fire and reached over to take his hand "It will be alright now, no-one is going to come after you while you're here and for the times your not here I promise you will not be on your own, as for your mother talk to Snape or Dumbledore maybe they can help"

He smiled at her and raised her hand to his mouth, he kissed the back of it causing a shiver to run through her "I won't be on my own, does that mean your staying with me?" he gave her a cheeky wink causing her to chuckle "But seriously, thank you for tonight Hermione, there's not many people who would have helped me like you did"

"It's fine Draco, I'm glad I was able to help you"

They sat staring at one another for a few minutes before he asked "So not that I mind but what are you doing here?"

She blushed "I had to get out of my common room. I told Harry and Ron, I think Harry will come around but Ron is being stubborn. It really annoyed me and I had to get out and somehow I ended up here"

Draco leaned forward slightly and touched her cheek softly "I can understand their problem, lets be honest I have been a right bastard to them, they will hardly want to help me however I have to thank Scar head and Weasel bee because they sent you to me"

His fingers traced a pattern on her cheek and she leaned into his embrace watching him carefully, a number of emotions running through his grey eyes…fear, confusion, satisfaction and one that looked like Love…nah that was wishful thinking on her part she told herself. "Draco I…." she began to say.

His fingers traced her lips prompting her to stop "Shh Hermione, you don't need to say anything" he stared into her eyes a little longer before whispering "What is this pull I feel to you? I have felt it the moment I met you"

She looked at him in surprise "I feel it to, always have" she looked at him quickly before leaning towards him and pressing her lips to his. She felt the hand on her cheek continue to stroke her cheek until it moved into her hair pulling her closer to him. Their lips moved in synch as his tongue ran across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and let him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his free one wound its way round his waist, she let him press her to the floor so she was underneath him, her hands slowly moved down his back, resting on his hips.

He pulled back suddenly and looked down at her "I don't understand what is going on here but I want you to know that I will never let anything hurt you Hermione. This is going to get messy, Voldermort will know I have defected and if anyone knows about my feelings for you they will come after you but I would die before anything happens to you"

She looked at him shyly "You have feelings for me?"

"Yes you silly girl, all the teasing was me trying to hide how I felt about you"

"I thought you hated me, especially when you called me a mud blood"

He looked away in shame "I apologized for that tonight, I am sorry for ever saying that but I was having to keep up appearances" He moved off her and lay on his back, she rolled onto her side and wrapped an arm around his waist "Am I strong enough to do this?"

Balancing on her free arm she looked at him "You are strong enough Draco, you proved that tonight just by asking for help. If you weren't you would have attacked me in the bathroom this evening. However you need to talk about your feelings, get it all out, the more you bottle the harder this will become. You have made the right decision though, moving to the right side"

"I know, I still feel like a traitor though. My father brought me up to think all muggleborns and half bloods are inferior and should not be allowed to be part of our world. I can honestly say I believed this right up until our first year when I saw a pretty witch running up and down the carriages asking about some boy Neville's toad. Obviously I didn't know you were a muggleborn then and the moment I found out, I began to re-evaluate all my father had taught me especially when I saw how intelligent you were. That Christmas I spoke back to my father about how his beliefs were wrong, god he made me regret that, he broke my wrist by sending me flying into a wall, I had never seen my mother so upset, this was when she admitted to me that she felt the same way as me, her sister had married a muggle and was turned away by her family. My father told my mother she could never speak to her again and tried to poison her mind with his rubbish, fortunaly she never actually listened to him, that's why I want to help her, she deserves a second chance…my father on the other hand I think is to far gone. Since that day on the train, I have watched you grow more and more beautiful Hermione, so many times I wanted to break down my barriers and come talk to you but then you started to hang around with Potter and Weasley, I was so jealous I felt the need to be nasty… I am so sorry, I never meant any of it"

He looked up at her to see tears falling down her cheeks "Oh Draco, I never knew you felt like that. I am sorry for the way I treated you"

He smiled at her "You don't need to apologize and you're the only one who knows any of this"

"I promise not to say anything"

"I know you wont" he yawned suddenly.

Hermione looked at him once again thinking how tired he looked "Are you sleepy? You look tired" She sat up and grabbed a couple of pillows and a throw that was on the couch and arranged them around their bodies.

"I haven't been able to sleep since I got my dark mark but suddenly I feel tired" he yawned again.

She stroked his hair "Go to sleep then, I will be here in the morning"

He looked at her with fear in his eyes "Do you promise to be here tomorrow?"

"I will be here always…. I promise I wont leave you" she continued to stroke his hair as he fell asleep before whispering softly "I will never leave you, I love you" Damn Granger your in deep she thought, but she couldn't care less….she was in love.

**A/N sorry for the delay in the update, things are crazy at uni, I'm having to learn Latin along with archaeology so its been taking up a bit of time…but this is quite a long chapter, so please enjoy and there will be more Draco/Hermione fluffy bits coming up. Please review let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Draco woke for the first time feeling free and happy, as he moved he realized there was someone lying on his chest, looking down he saw a sleeping Hermione, he smiled to himself, she had promised she wouldn't leave him and she didn't. He had expected her to go back to her dorm, he gently nudged her and whispered "Hermione, wake up"

She gently stirred before her eyes flew open and she sat straight up and turned red, she couldn't believe she had spent the night in Draco's arms, As she composed herself she turned and looked at him "What time is it?"

"Its 7am, I thought you might want to go back and get changed before breakfast"

She smiled softly at him "Thank you"

They both stood up and he put a hand on her waist almost unsure of what he was doing "No thank you Hermione, you have helped me more than you realize, now you had better go before your late" he leaned down and brushed his lips on her cheek causing her to blush.

"I'll see you at breakfast Draco" she said as she left and headed to her room, the events of last night flying through her head, she only hoped that Harry and Ron had come to their senses and would put everything to one side. As she neared the common room her stomach was doing twists "Amicus" she said to the portrait as it swung open, looking around there was no-one around, she ran upstairs and quickly undressed before grabbing a pair of jeans and fitted t-shirt and slinging her robes on. Quickly running a brush through her hair she ran downstairs again to find people heading to breakfast, scanning the room for her friends, she saw the familiar red hair of Ron heading out of the portrait, a pang of hurt ran through her body. She pushed away and shouldered her bag before walking out into the corridor, making her way into the great hall she saw Harry and Ron sitting together deep in conversation, she took a seat next to them and spoke softly "Hi" to her surprise Ron turned his back to her and began to chat to Lavender Brown next to him.

"Hi" Harry replied, he looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, she lifted her hand as if to tap Ron's shoulder when Harry shook his head at her, tears rushed to her eyes, she had known he was mad but not this much, it was as if she didn't exist.

She pushed her plate to one side and whispered "I'm sorry, I need to go" she jumped from her seat and ran from the great hall, unaware of two people getting up to follow her.

Draco had made his way into the great hall feeling nervous, he would have to sit with his house, would they all know about his defection? Was it obvious, he saw the only person he could call a friend Blaise Zabini. "Morning Draco" he smiled

"Morning Blaise" he muttered taking a seat next to him. Picking up a piece of toast he ignored the rest of his house instead focusing on the Gryffindor table where Hermione had just sat down. He felt Blaise nudge him and turned to the boy "sorry did you say something?"

Blaise looked at him carefully and whispered "I just said that not all of us are supportive of the Dark Lord you know, so if you need to talk at any time, I'm always here all right, I get the feeling you might need a friend at the moment" Draco stared at him in amazement, Zabini was basically declaring that he was against the dark lord, why would he be doing this unless he knew? He looked at Dumbledore in confusion who had been watching the two boys and nodded subtly.

Draco laid his hand on Blaises shoulder and whispered back "I may take you up on that chat sometime"

"Just so you know, your not alone Draco. Don't you wonder why I'm not in the Slytherin dorms any longer? It wasn't until then that he had realized that Blaise hadn't been there for a very long time, just as he was about to say something, he saw Hermione run from her table holding back tears.

Jumping to his feet "Can we talk tonight? I'll catch you in potions, I need to do something"

Blaise nodded as he raced from the great hall glancing around for Hermione, as he walked towards the dungeons, he came across her, she was sitting on the stairs, her shoulders shaking violently. He dropped his bag and ran to her, kneeling in front of her he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back "Shh Hermione, its ok"

"He turned his back on me Draco, as if I was nothing" she sobbed

"Who?" he asked silently cursing himself that he hadn't paid more attention when someone spoke from behind him.

"Ron" they both looked up to see Harry Potter watching them before dropping his bag and walking towards them and sitting next to Hermione and putting his arm around her shoulder "I'm sorry Hermione, he is being a stubborn arse but that was to much this morning, can you forgive me?"

Hermione looked up at him with watery eyes "There is nothing to forgive Harry, it wasn't you that done this, it was Ron"

Harry turned to Draco and studied him quietly for a few minutes, he seemed so concerned about Hermione, there was no malice in this Malfoy just what seemed like shame. "Malfoy, I want to apologize to you as well, last night when Hermione told me what happened I was shocked to say the least but I believe her and I believe you. The order will offer you as much protection as possible and maybe at some point we could talk about the death eaters, only if you want to"

Draco smiled at Harry "That would be good, I can talk about it, I will even offer you names, I want those bastards taken down for good, but can I ask is Blaise Zabini in the order?"

Hermione and Harry shared a look before nodding "Yes he is, you weren't supposed to know, well no-one was. How did you know?" Harry asked

"He approached me at breakfast, its nice to know I'm not alone in my house now" Hermione leaned over and squeezed his hand softly as he said "Actually its nice to just not feel alone"

Harry nodded "I understand that Draco, more than you realize" Draco and Hermione looked at each other in shock as Harry laughed "Yes I'm capable of using his name, now we had better get to class before Snape has a fit" .

As they stood Draco turned to Harry "Can you find out about helping my mum please? I know she doesn't want to be stuck with the death eaters. I just want to know she is safe"

"Of course, I will go and see Dumbledore this afternoon and speak to him. Is it ok if I come to your common room tonight and have a chat"

"Sure. The password is Angel"

Hermione gave him a sheepish look before saying "May I come again?"

Draco smirked at her and nodded before leaning into her ear and whispering "Who knows I may even kiss you again" she went deep red causing Draco to give them a quizzical look, he just shrugged looking innocent before sticking his hand out "Friends?"

Harry grinned and took it "Friends"

"What the fuck is going here?" they heard from behind them, they spun around to see a furious Ron staring at them, his wand out.

**A/N Please read and review, let me know what you think! What will Ron do? Will update soon, have been caught up in exams and essays at uni but I will update as much as I can do. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Finally got an update done, finished one essay so decided to take some time to write and relax! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I obviously don't own these characters but god I wish I did especially Draco or Lucius. I would like to say thank you to everyone of my reviewers, you really do keep me writing. I will start replying to each review but right now I will give you all a wee shout out!**

**Roni2010: you were my first reviewer and have continued on with my story, thank your kind comments keep me writing!**

**Luida: Lol I tried to tell uni that I had more important things but they didn't take to well but don't worry I will keep updating as frequently as possible.**

**Icy shores: here is your update ****J**

**AvoAOx: I know Ron is being a git at the moment, but he might soften, not sure yet! I am glad that your enjoying the plot so far, lots more to come!**

**Ladydragon90: Thank you for your comments and Im sorry for the Cliffies, cant seem to resist them!**

**Mythicalpolitican: Lots more possiblities coming up!**

**Littlejay: thank you Im glad you are enjoying the story so far.**

**Dracosgirl007: I am gald your happy about draco having someone to talk to, I couldn't bear the thought of him being on his own so I wanted another Slytherin to be in the same position as him, I have a bit of a soft spot for Blaise so it had to be him ****J**

**Wickedsoul: yes Ron is a bit of a twat, I always found that in the books as well at times!**

**Mrs Steven Lee722: Here is another update for you.**

**Jessirose85: Thank for your kind comments and I hope you continue to read.**

**Littlewildkat: Again thank you for your kind comments and I hope you continue to read.**

**Karla1980: Here is another update for you!**

**I just wanted to name you all so far because your comments really have motivated me to keep writing, so enough rambling and on with the chapter.**

………………………………...............................

"What the fuck is going on here?" they heard from behind them, they spun around to see a furious Ron staring at them, his wand out.

All three of them jumped to their feet to face the furious red head, Harry plastered a smile on his face "Ron mate, put your wand away, everything is ok"

"No I won't, why are you talking to this filth? Come on Harry, Hermione wake up this is all a ploy" he snarled.

Hermione made to move forward when Draco pulled her back and settled his coldest stare on Ron "look Weasley I know you don't believe me but I do need help, this isnt some way of attacking your friends, I'm in a fight for life just like Harry" he felt Hermione's hand clutch his squeezing it encouragingly.

Ron looked at their intertwined hands and his eyes narrowed "Oh fuck off Malfoy, you don't fool me" he turned his gaze to his friends "Harry? Hermione?" he pleaded.

Hermione felt her eyes burning with tears of anger, why couldn't he just accept that Draco was suffering and needed help, she opened her mouth to speak when Harry interrupted "I'm sorry Ron but we are going to help Draco however we can, if you cant accept that…" he trailed off unable to finish.

Ron's mouth fell open in disgust "Fine you can all go to hell then, see if I care" he spun on his heel and stormed away.

"Oh god" Hermione sobbed the tears falling down her cheeks, Draco pulled her into an embrace resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me you would still have your friendship" Draco said quietly to Harry whilst stroking Hermione's back.

Harry gave a small smile "Its ok Draco, we want to help you, its not your fault that Ron is being a prat" he watched as Draco leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear, he looked away feeling as though he was looking at an intimate act when he realized the time. "Crap come on guys, Snape will kill us" the pair pulled away reluctantly and followed the bespectaled boy to their class, as they reached the door they met a panting Blaise Zabini.

"Thought..I was..going to…be the only…one late" he struggled to get out.

Draco grinned at his friend "nah your not the only one"

They pushed the door open and walked slowly into the dungeon only to be met with a drawling voice "So nice of the four of you to turn up, now take the table at the back, all of you hurry up" The group quickly went to the table passing a group of Griffindors including Ron, his glares burning into Hermione, she tried to push her feelings aside when Snape spoke "Now everyone is here we can get started. First of all the tables you are now seated is going to be your new groups where you will do all work with one another including homework, what I do not want to hear is any complaints from any of you, now open your books at page 27 and get started on the 1st potion" he glared at the class as they opened their books.

"Looks like he kept his word" hermione whispered to Draco who smiled at her as the other two boys looked at them in confusion, she turned to them "Snape told us last night that he would put us in a group so we could be seen in public without questions being asked" they nodded as she studied her book, the potion they had to make was to heal injuries. A smile flitted across her, this was something that interested her, after she finished school she was thinking of persuing a career in healing. The boys were chatting quietly as her head snapped up a look of complete seriousness on her face "Right Harry go get a knife, Blaise get the gurdy root, Draco get the grass and I will get the herbs" the boys just sat and stared at her until she snapped "Well get a move on"

"Christ Hermione, anyone ever tell you, you're a bossy cow" Blaise joke earning a slap in the back of the head from Draco.

Hermione laughed "All the time Blaise" she winked at him before going to get her ingredients.

As they made their potion they laughed and joked whilst their classmates watched them in surprise, since when did Slytherins and Griffindors get on? Snape watched the group carefully, he was glad to see Draco being a bit more carefree and open, after watching the boy receive the dark mark he made a promise to look out for him and help however he could, try and redeem himself somehow, this was his chance. He got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Neville adding an extra ingredient to his potion, his cauldron blew up pulling him back to reality "Oh for crying out loud Longbottom cant you do anything right boy?" he yelled causing the boy to slink back in fear "Hurry up and clear this up, 10 points from your table, you should have all been watching him" Hermione and Harry turned round to look at Neville and realized that was the table Ron was at, a flicker of satisfaction running through the pair even though it was their house that had just lost points, they smiled at one another as Snape began to storm around the room inspecting the potions "Adequate…rubbish..dogs dinner" he reached their table as they all looked at one another nervously "Hmm not bad, 10 points for each house" they all grinned at each other ignoring the glares from the rest of their classmates. "Right now get out my sight the lot of you except you Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini" everyone packed their things away and made their way to the door.

Hermione subtly touched Draco's arm and whispered "I will see you later tonight about 6? I will stop at the kitchens and pick up some food"

Draco smiled at her softly and replied "You know what, if it meant I could spend all my time with you, I would starve" her mouth hung up in shock at his declaration causing him to chuckle "Careful Granger the flies may get in, now on you go and I will see you later" he subtly patted her ass. She laughed and shouldered her bag before following Harry out of the door aware of Draco's eyes watching her leave.

As they left Hermione turned to Harry "So where are you off to?"

"I'm going to see Dumbledore and Draco's mother, you want to come?" he asked smiling.

"I would thank you" she replied.

They walked down the corridor in silence when Harry turned to her in curiosity "So you and Malfoy huh?"

She smiled softly and nodded "I can't explain it Harry, just last night in the bathroom I saw him with all his barriers down and it broke my heart seeing how vulnerable he was, their was such a pull. To be honest I have always liked him so much and when he needed my help how could I say no? I think he may feel the same about me, thank you Harry for having such an open mind, I just wish Ron would" she sighed sadly at the thought of her friend.

Harry touched her shoulder "He'll come around eventually Hermione, you know what he is like. He see's everything in black and white but when he calms down he will see what a twat he is being, as for open minds I learned that with Blaise, how we can't judge anyone without getting to know them"

As they reached Dumbledore's office, Snape began to talk to his two remaining students "Now boys, you are both in the same situation, both fighting to keep Voldermort from finding out about your true allegiances, now more than ever you need each other, so please be there for each other" They spoke for about an hour discussing what would happen at the holidays, Draco found out he would be going to the Order's head quarters with Blaise, his father would be told he was staying at school, as would his mother if she didn't want any help.

At the same time Hermione and Harry found out that Narcissa was only to glad for a way out, she had never wanted any part of the death eater's plans only going along with them to keep her husband happy. However she knew without the offer of help there was no way she could get away. Dumbledore said she was currently at the head quarters and at the weekend Draco could go and see her. They agreed to let Hermione tell him, as Harry and Hermione walked down to their common room she realized that she had a few hours left until she had to meet Draco. "Im going to go for a nap for a bit Harry, I'll see you at Draco's room at 6?"

He nodded and hugged her quickly "I'll see you later Hermione, have a nice sleep, Im going to go and study for a bit."

Hermione slept for a couple of hours before getting ready, she found a black lacy vest top and teamed it with jeans and boots before heading to the kitchens. At the same time she went for a nap Draco escaped to his common room to immerse himself in his thoughts, he discarded his robes and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his black shirt revealing a hint of his toned chest, kicking of his shoes he flicked his wand at the fire igniting it. He sat infront of it reclining back on his elbows amazed at how different his life was in a space of a day. All because of Hermione Granger, the last person he could have ever imagined helping him, he thought about her closing his eyes, a smile on his face, she truly was beautiful and he wanted her to be his but would she want that, he was a death eater after all. He wondered how his mother was, god he was looking forward to his 17th birthday next month, he would come of age finally and would be able to protect her, his eyes burned slightly with tears but he brushed them away. He laid back on the rug infront of the fire feeling increasingly tired, he drifted off. He didn't know how long he was asleep when he suddenly felt a hand stroking his cheek softly "Hmm" he murmered, his eyes fluttering open to see a smiling hermione. A smile ran across his face as he slowly sat up "Well hello there Miss Granger, what a nice way to wake up" his eyes raked over her body and he took a sharp breath, she was stunning, he wanted to pull her into his lap remove that tantalizing top and have his way with her.

She grinned at him unaware of the effect she was having on him "Im glad Mr Malfoy, now I brought some food and news" his curiosity peaked as he got to his feet following her to the table in the corner of his room which was now full of food. His mouth began to water as his eyes took in the slices of beef and potatoes, apple pie and juice, his stomach grumbled as did Hermione's causing them to laugh.

"My god Im hungry" Hermione declared as she began to fill her plate, Draco grinned at her and agreed, they sat and chatted about what they had been up to for the rest of their day.

When they finished, they sat beside one another on the rug infront of the fire when he turned to her "You said you had news?"

A beautiful smile spread across her features as she took his hand in her lap, her breath caught this time as she studied him for the first time, she could see the albaster colour of his skin under his shirt and wondered what he looked like underneath it. She took a deep breath and said "Well this weekend you are coming to the Order's head quarters with us, someone wants to see you" he gave her a quizzical look "Your mum2 she prompted.

He broke into a heartbreaking grin "Mum?" he couldn't believe it, she took their help, his eyes filled with tears and he struggled to talk "She agreed.. thank god she is away from my father, im assuming he doesn't know"

Hermione nodded "Dumbledore says your mother was insistent your father is to far gone, that he will never leave Voldermorts side, but she is happy that your ok"

Draco touched her cheek, a few tears leaking down his cheek "Thank you Hermione, thank you to everyone" the sentiment in his voice evident, she leaned into him and pressed her lips to him. His tongue pushed against her lips which she quickly opened letting him in, their tongues battled one another as he pushed her down to the floor covering her body with his, he moved from her lips to her neck, sucking softly on her pulse point "So beautiful" he muttered.

"Oh.. Draco.. Ahhh" she moaned as her fingers found the buttons of his shirt and quickly undone them, she felt her hands come into contact with his skin causing him to moan, he buried his head in her neck bringing his hands to the straps of her top. He pushed up and looked down at her with a question in his eyes, she silently answered by pushing his shirt off and throwing it behind her. Smiling gently he pushed the straps down until he exposed her bra clad breasts. Even covered up he was awestruck by how stunning she was, she wasn't overly big but not to small in other words just perfect to him, he ran a fingertip over her nipple teasingly causing her to buck into his body, he pulled away his trade smirk on his face as she whispered "Please Draco, please touch me" he grinned and lowered his mouth to her neck and began to trail hot kisses down to the swell of her breasts, quickly dipping his tongue between the space of her bra and skin, she felt his hot breath just above her nipple and groaned with the pleasure. He flashed her a cheeky smile as she ran her hands down his back before resting on his ass.

Pulling her into a sitting position he whipped off her top and removed her bra, he sat back and studied her, she was even more beautiful than he had imagined, his scrutiny caused her to flush and she made to cover herself, he grabbed her wrists pinning them to her sides and whispered "You are gorgeous Hermione, never hide yourself from me please, let me worship you" her heart raced at his words and she pulled his lips to her meeting him in a heated kiss whilst her hands cupped his hardness causing him to groan into her mouth, as he pulled away and whispered into her ear "My god woman, what your doing to me" he pulled away slightly and lowered his mouth to her dusty pink nipple, the feel of his mouth caused her to cry out in pleasure, she wrapped her legs around his waist before feeling his hardness press against her jean clad centre, she heard him groan in pleasure and moved her hand to the button of his trousers when she heard an amused voice behind them "I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?"

**A/N I hope this almost lemon was ok, I know things between Hermione and Draco are going fast but they really do have a pull to one another! Who interrupted them? Please R&R let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

"**I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?"**

**Hermione and Draco looked at each other in surprise, how did they not hear anyone come in? It was just then that they realized their state of undress, Draco pushed off of Hermione and onto his feet to face the intruders whilst standing in front of her, to shade her from curious eyes. Hermione felt her face flush in embarrassment as she scrambled for her bra and top. "What do you want?" Draco asked **

**Harry and Blaise began to laugh, not quite believing the scene they had just walked in on when Harry spoke "We said we would come and see you tonight, we really are sorry" the boys looked at each other and began to laugh again. **

**Hermione got to her feet and gave them a glare causing them to lower their eyes to the ground "What is so fucking funny?" she snapped.**

**Harry gave an apologetic look "Sorry Hermione, it was just a shock, me and Blaise here didn't expect to see this, forgive us?" he gave her a puppy dog look to which she sighed and nodded before walking over to him and giving him a hug,**

"**Why don't you sit down and we can talk then?" Draco said softly, he held his hand out to Hermione which she quickly took and led her to the front of the fire where they sat down, he laid his back against the couch and let her sit between his legs, reclining slightly back on him.**

**Blaise and Harry sat down in front of him and Blaise smirked "Nice undies Granger" he said teasingly, Harry slapped the back of his head prompting a "Sorry Hermione" from him. She just smiled, knowing he was only teasing her.**

**The four sat in silence for a few minutes before Draco spoke "So what do you want to know then?"**

"**How many death eaters are there roughly Draco?" Harry asked.**

**Draco looked thoughtful for a few seconds before saying "Honestly I am not to sure, I would say about 50 or so but the numbers are always changing"**

**Harry nodded before continuing "I just want to say that you have done the right thing, coming to us for help. That's what we do and even though we have never really got along I can see that your genuine, maybe now we will be able to be friends"**

**The two boys smiled at one another shyly before Draco turned his attention to Blaise "So Zabini, what's your story?"**

"**My dad wanted me to join, mum didn't, the night I was to receive the dark mark was the same as you but mum arranged it with Professor Snape to get me out of there and to help protect me. I don't want to be a death eater Draco, I just want to finish school, meet somebody and have a relatively quiet life." Blaise stopped suddenly, his eyes glistening with tears which he blinked back furiously, Hermione leaned forward slightly and patted his hand, he smiled at her in thanks before continuing "He doesn't know where I am, most of the Slytherins don't realize what has happened but when dad found out, he took my mother to that filth, I made Snape tell me what happened to her, he crucioed her until she could not take it any longer, he wouldn't stop and eventually avaded her. My heart broke when I heard what that madman had done, he tortured her so he could find out where I was, to punish me but she wouldn't give me up" the tears fell down his cheeks.**

**Draco sat in shock thinking that had the order not gotten his mother out, that could have been her. His blood ran cold at the thought of what might happen to his father, would Voldermort torture him? Deep down he knew the answer was yes and his hands balled into tight fists, Hermione looked at his fists and turned her head slightly to look at him in concern "What is it?"**

"**My father" he said in w whisper, turning his attention to everyone he spoke "I realize my father is a complete bastard but surely there is some good in him, I cant bear the thought of him being tortured all because of me. I need to help him somehow. What can I do?" the anguish in his voice evidently clear.**

"**Maybe Snape could sound him out, try and find out whether he is open to joining our side." Harry said quietly "I'm not going to lie to you Draco, I don't like your father and probably never will but I can not stand back knowing that there is a chance a human being will die and we could possibly prevent it"**

"**Thanks Harry, I just hope he listens, a lot of my father's prejudice comes from his own father, I managed to get past his so maybe he will as well"**

"**Harry, has Ron spoke to you yet?" Hermione asked, a look of sadness on her face.**

**He nodded slowly, anger creeping onto his features "He has Hermione, he cornered me in the dorms earlier, asking why we were turning against him, its ridiculous, he thinks Draco has brain washed us or something completely stupid like that. I told him to stop being a twat and the bastard tried to hex me, he would have as well had Neville not walked in" **

**Hermione looked at him, her mouth hanging open slightly "he tried to hex you? Oh I'm going to kill him, that bastard"**

"**Hermione, its fine, he didn't hex me, so its not a problem" Harry argued knowing that the witches anger was going to increase and she was going to go after Ron. "Like I said earlier, he is angry but he will come around."**

"**Harry, how can you be so forgiving, he tried to hex you for crying out loud" **

"**I know that, couldn't quite miss that one but the point is he didn't and Neville knows to keep him away until he starts acting like an adult" Harry gave her an appeasing smile in the hope her anger was dissipate.**

**She closed her eyes and breathed out before opening them and looking him squarely in the eye "Fine but I'm not going to stand back and watch him try and hurt any of you or me, if he does I will do something" her eyes flashed in anger and she nudged Draco in the ribs "That includes you to Mr, if he hurts you, I'm going to hex his ass into oblivion"**

**Draco laughed and leaned forward placing a kiss on her cheek "Thank you Granger, nice to have you on my side" they all started to laugh at the sarcasm in his voice.**

**Harry stopped laughing and observed the couple silently, this was Hermione was different to the one he knew, she was more free and with Draco Malfoy of all people. He was happy to see her like this, she seemed younger and dare he say it in love. She looked over at him and gave him an enquiring glance to which he just shrugged before speaking "So did Hermione tell you about going to head quarters at the weekend?"**

**Draco grinned widely "Yes and thank you again at least I know my mum is safe, I'm really looking forward to seeing her" he cut off suddenly, an extreme pain shooting through his arm "Argh" he yelled gripping it.**

**Hermione flew onto her knees and faced him "What is it?" he couldn't answer her, the pain to sore. She saw the arm he was gripping and the blood drained from her face, it was the mark. "Oh my god Blaise, Harry help me please" the two boys shot to their feet and sat on either side of Draco.**

"**Make it stop, Hermione help me" Draco screamed before the darkness overcame him.**

**The tears ran down Hermione's face as she helped her friends place the unconscious boy on the couch before Harry running to get Dumbledore, Blaise leaned over and put his arm around her shoulder "It's ok, he will be fine" She turned her head into the crook of his neck and began to sob when Dumbledore soared in followed by Snape.**

**They came over and kneeled at Draco, Snape turned to them "What happened?"**

"**He grabbed his arm Professor and started to yell, then he just fainted" Blaise explained.**

**Snape looked at Dumbledore "I felt it earlier as well, not as bad but I'm used to blocking it" he turned to his students "Draco felt the connection of the mark tonight, he will be fine, you don't need to worry, I recommend we take him to the hospital wing however" Dumbledore stood and muttered an incantation and levitated him out of the room. **

**The group walked silently until they reached the hospital where they were met with a shocked Madam Pomfrey. "Good evening Poppy, Mr Malfoy took not well this evening"**

"**Ok Professor, if you could move him over here please" she motioned to a bed.**

**As Draco was placed on it, he began to stir "Hermione…" he muttered.**

**She jumped forward and took his hand "Draco, I'm here" she stroked his cheek as his eyes fluttered open.**

"**What happened? Where am I?" he asked in confusion.**

"**You fainted mate, Professor Dumbledore and Snape brought you here" Blaise explained.**

**A look of comprehension flooded his face and he paled even more, a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt as though he should have been embarrassed, after all he was a Malfoy but all he could remember was the searing pain in his arm. "It hurt so bad, I could feel anger surging through my mark, a desire to punish, it was to much for me to take"**

"**The dark lord was mad this evening, I can only imagine that he is aware that you have not yet completed your task or someone else has failed him, I could feel it as well but I have had more time to adjust than you" Snape said quietly.**

**Draco eyes widened, someone else failing, who was it? "My father?" he exclaimed**

"**I don't know Draco, it could have been anyone"**

**Draco's arm shot out and he gripped the edge of Snape's robe "Please Professor, check on him, try and help him" his voice pleading.**

**Snape took a deep breath "I will see what I can do, Lucius is very involved with the dark lord, Im not sure how he will react to this but I promise to try"**

"**Thank you" **

**Dumbledore looked at his students smiling "Well I think we should all get off to bed now, let Draco get some sleep, you can all come back tomorrow"**

**Harry and Blaise both said quick goodbyes before saying they would wait for Hermione outside. She looked down at him "You scared me"**

"**I'm sorry Hermione, and I'm sorry for our interruption earlier"**

**She blushed and smiled "Me to"**

**He pulled on her hand and brought her down to him pressing his lips to her softly before saying "Maybe we can continue where we left off this weekend, now off to bed with you, come see me tomorrow?"**

**Hermione stood and straightened her clothes smiling "Yes I will be here and yes to this weekend, now get some sleep" with a rush of excitement running through her, she smiled at him one last time and ran outside to meet her friends.**

**A/N So lemon coming up! Hope I can do it justice, please R&R let me know what you think and thank you to all my regular readers, I appreciate all your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N sorry for the delay, been so busy with uni work, anyhoo here is my update, this is a pretty long chapter, lemon alert!! So if you don't like them, don't read the end J Hopefully update soon!!

**Chapter 7**

**Draco was beginning to feel more and more frustrated at being kept in the hospital wing, his mark had been hurting for the last few days and Madame Pomfrey insisted that he must stay so she could keep an eye on him despite his protests. The day after he was brought in Snape came to visit him to say that he was going to track down Lucius, Draco could only hope that his father would listen and have the chance for redemption. **

**His mind began to drift when Hermione raced in, her face bright red and her eyes alight with anger, flinging her books to the ground she threw herself into the chair next to his bed "How are you?" she asked.**

"**I'm feeling a lot better Hermione" He studied her carefully "Are you ok? You seem a little aggravated?" **

**Hermione hit her fist off the side of her chair "Ronald Weasley is what's wrong with me" she snarled.**

**He took her hand and stared at her "What did he do?"**

**Her eyes filled with tears "He is just being an insufferable git, Harry and I keep trying to get through to him but it's not working. He just refuses to listen"**

**Draco softly rubbed the back of her hand "Hermione, you have to remember that for the last few years all I have done is torment you and your friends, I'm just lucky that you and Harry were so understanding and willing to help"**

"**I can't answer for Harry but I have never hated you, yes you hurt my feelings especially when you called me mud blood but anytime you asked for help I would never have turned my back on you." she smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss his cheek "When are you getting out of here?"**

"**Tomorrow so we can go and see my mum" he grinned widely at the prospect "Are you still wanting to..uh..you know?"**

**She nodded shyly "Yes I would, I will need to sneak into your room" she went crimson "I'm looking forward to it, I just hope I won't disappoint you"**

**He smiled softly at her "Hermione you would never disappoint me" they both looked at each other shyly when they heard voices outside.**

**The door opened, both Harry and Blaise came in "hey Draco, how's things?"**

"**Not bad thanks" he sat up a bit further in bed.**

**Hermione noticed Harry looking a little despondent and leaned towards him "Are you ok?"**

**He nodded very slightly "Its just Ron told Ginny why he is not talking to us and now she is doing the same and there going to be Grimmauld Place this weekend"**

**Hermione's heart sank at the idea of Ginny no longer talking to them and at the thought of this weekend, she knew they would go out of their way to be awkward, she sighed deeply and looked at her friends when Draco squeezed her hand "It will be fine Hermione"**

"**They will go out of their way just to be horrible"**

**Blaise stood up and lay his hand on Hermione's shoulder "We are all going to be there Granger, no way will they try anything with all of us there"**

**She smiled slightly "I guess your right, I better go just now, have some homework to finish before tomorrow" She stood up and walked to Draco's bed and leaned down to his ear "I will be thinking of you tonight, I can't wait" she kissed his lips quickly and grabbed her books.**

**As she reached the door Harry called out "Before I forget, we are meeting in Dumbledore's office at 10 tomorrow to floo to the Headquarters" she nodded and went out into the corridor heading to the common room.**

**The moment Hermione got inside the common room she saw Ron and Ginny sitting in front of the fire, they turned around as they heard her footsteps, plastering a smile on her face she said "Hey" they both gave her looks of disgust and turned back to the flames, **

**Hermione's head slumped in defeat and she began to slowly make her way up the stairs when she heard a quiet voice behind her "Why Hermione? Why him?"**

**She turned to face the pair again "Ron he asked for help, can you really tell me that you would never help a person in need no matter how much you may dislike them?"**

"**But it's Malfoy" Ginny argued**

"**I realize who it is but isn't everyone entitled to live their life how they want to? He has been made to live like this, Harry and I can see this, we just want you to as well" Hermione felt tears pricking at her eyes and she blinked furiously trying to push them back.**

**Ron and Ginny exchanged a look before he turned to look at Hermione "Its to hard to swallow, I don't believe he has changed"**

**A wave of anger rushed through her body and she glared at them "He has changed, just you wait and see…now I'm off to bed, goodnight" she spun on her heel and ran up stairs, quickly changing into her pyjamas she threw herself on her pillow and screamed into it in frustration, she would make the Weasleys see Draco had changed for the better, as she began to think of the handsome slytherin a smile formed on her face, she wondered what would become of them, would they be together or did he care that much about her. Her mind was running away from her as she yawned, closing her eyes the last thing she saw was Draco.**

**The next morning she woke up with a nauseous feeling, today she would meet Narcissa, what if she didn't approve of her and told Draco to stay away, swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she got to her feet and wondered what would transpire. **

**Hermione headed for a quick shower before flinging some clothes into her bag and heading to Dumbledore's office, at the same time Harry met Draco with some clothes for him at the hospital wing, Draco grinned "Thanks"**

"**No problem, you ready? Blaise and Hermione are going to meet us at Dumbledore's office" Harry asked.**

**Nodding Draco replied "Yep I'm ready, lets go, cant wait to see my mum" the boys smiled at one another as they walked in a comfortable silence, as they reached the office, Draco saw Blaise lingering about with Hermione heading in their direction, his breath was taken away by the sight of her, she truly was beautiful, if only she knew it. **

**As soon as the four were in front of the gargoyle Harry said the password and they made their way up the stairs, as they reached the door Harry raised a hand to knock when they heard "Come in please" they all smiled at one another and went inside, Hermione stopped dead causing the three boys to walk into the back of her, sitting at the desk was Ron and Ginny…had they changed their mind? Dumbledore looked at all of them and smiled softly "Ok Mr and Miss Weasley, your concerns are noted though not needed, please go through the floo network" Hermione's heart sank as she realized they were warning the headmaster about Draco, she felt a tug at her heart in misery when something soft squeezed her hand, looking up she saw Harry smiling at her, sadness in his eyes, it gave her some comfort to know she was not alone, turning their attention back to Dumbledore he said "Miss Granger, Mr Potter do not worry about your friends, they will come around, it may take some big event but it will happen, now you can both go through the floo just now, Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini the address is 12 Grimmauld place, there is nothing to worry about everyone is on your side, ok shall we?" he motioned towards the fireplace and watched as each person left the room before heading to the headquarters himself.**

**The moment Draco came through the floo, he stumbled and was caught by Hermione who helped balance him, she looked at him concern in her eyes "Are you ok?"**

**He smiled "I'm fine, just a little nervous" she took his hand and kissed his cheek softly, he quickly pulled her hand around his neck and wrapped his arms around her waist burying his head in her soft curls and whispered "Thank you for being there for me Hermione"**

"**I always will be" she whispered back, mouthing a silent I love you when he pulled back to look deep in her eyes, she saw an emotion running through his silver orbs that she couldn't quite put her finger on when he lowered his head to her and caught her lips in a kiss.**

**They stood locked in each other's embrace for a few minutes when Hermione deepened the kiss, they lost themselves in the feel of each other, the safety the other presented when someone coughed from behind them, they broke apart and faced the intruder "Am I interrupting?" Narcissa Malfoy asked, a look of amusement gracing her face, Hermione flushed a bright red and buried her head in Draco's shoulder in embarrassment whilst he sheepishly smiled at his mother. "My dear do not be embarrassed, so you were kissing, what does it matter?" she said to Hermione, who looked up at the older woman smiling apologetically.**

**Draco stood still just studying his mother when she opened her arms to him and whispered "Draco" as tears fell from her eyes, he rushed into her embrace and felt sobs rack his body "Oh mum, I have missed you, I am so happy that your safe"**

**Narcissa pulled away and cupped her sons face in her hands forcing him to look at her "Thank you Draco for saving both of us, I am very proud of you and I have missed you so much" she leaned forward and kissed his forehead before pulling him into another hug.**

**Hermione watched the scene, tears flowing down her cheeks at the reunion when she realized she should give them privacy "I will leave you both"**

**As she walked past the pair, a hand gripped her wrist and she looked up into Draco's eyes "Thank you Hermione, this is all because of you" she began to protest that this was not her doing when both Malfoys unexpectantly pulled her into their embrace.**

**After a few minutes Narcissa pulled away "I think we should go to the kitchen, I think Molly is looking forward to seeing you again Hermione" they headed towards the kitchen when Molly Weasley appeared and grabbed Hermione to a massive hug and ushered her into the kitchen followed by the Malfoy's. Draco felt a wave of nausea pass through him as he went into the room, it was full of the Weasley family along with other order members who seemed to survey him with looks of wonder and admiration well apart from Ron and Ginny but he wasn't expecting much from them. His mother gave his arm a squeeze and pulled him to a chair at the table. Molly served everyone lunch and he took his chance to watch everyone from under his lashes without being obvious, his cousin Tonks kept flashing him big grins every now and then causing him to smile back at her, gazing around he saw Lupin and Moody studying him before Lupin nodded to him and smiled, Draco could feel himself relax slightly and leaned back in his chair, he glanced at Hermione who was smiling and laughing with a tall dark Auror, Kingsley something or another, it warmed him to see her so free and happy with these people, it was obvious she cared for them a lot including the two undeserving Weasley's.**

"**So Narcissa it must be wonderful to have Draco here for a while" Molly asked with a kind look at the blonde woman.**

**Narcissa broke into a heart warming smile "It is wonderful to have my son with me again Molly, I just wish my husband was here to" a look of sadness passed through her eyes.**

**Ron snorted at her comment causing Draco to glare him "Something amusing Weasley?" he snapped.**

**Ron looked at Draco glaring back just as hard, the hatred between the two evident to everyone at the table as he yelled "Your father is scum Malfoy just like you, you may have all these people fooled but I see you for what you are, a evil fucking death eater" **

"**RONALD, take that back this instant" screamed Molly before she turned to the Malfoys "I am very sorry for his behaviour" she threw a disbelieving look at her son as he refused to apologize.**

**He got to his feet and stared at Draco "I hope you and your father both die"**

**Before Ron realized what was going on Draco had gotten to his feet and stood face to face with him, Draco being slightly taller looked down at him and said to him quietly "Say that again Weasley and I will make you sorry" **

**Ron whipped his wand and pressed it to Draco's throat when suddenly he felt three wand tips pressed into his back and turned to face Hermione, Blaise and Harry behind him "Don't Ron" Harry warned, he sighed and lowered his wand as Draco threw him a look of disgust and stormed from the room.**

**Hermione was torn between confronting Ron and going to see if Draco was all right when Narcissa said "I will go check on my son, I apologize for this"**

"**You have no reason to apologize Narcissa, It is my son who should being doing that" Molly said as the other woman exited the room, she turned to the trio still pointing their wands "Please lower them" they exchanged a look and put them away before sitting down in silence, Molly turned to her son in disappointment as the other order members looked at each other in disbelief "Ron, I thought I had raised you better than that, Draco has risked a lot to be here and you act like a child" Ron threw a look at his mother and stormed off to his room followed closely by Ginny.**

**Hermione got to her feet "I'm sorry for our behaviour as well, I am going to go to my room just now, you two can join me" she offered to Harry and Blaise who nodded and got to their feet.**

**As they headed out the door and towards her room they heard Tonks exclaim "Well that was an eventful lunch" **

**Going into the bedroom Hermione kicked her bag across the floor in frustration when she felt a hand on the small of her back, turning around she saw Blaise smiling at her "Calm down Granger"**

**Sighing she threw herself on the bed as they sat next to her "Why are they doing this? He really went over the edge there in front of everyone"**

**Harry leaned over and looked down at her "I know, he really made a fool of himself" **

**The trio sat talking for a few minutes when they heard a tap on the door before Draco opened it slowly "Hermione??"**

**She sat up quickly and smiled "Come in we are all here" Draco wandered in and lay across the bottom of the bed facing all his friends, Hermione smiled down at him "Everything ok?"**

**Draco flashed a stunning grin "Yes it is" the group sat until dinner just talking about school and how nice it was to be away from the school grounds even for just a few days. **

**Dinner turned out to be a lot less eventful than lunch had been as Ron had opted to stay in his room, Hermione as she finished her meal was beginning to feel nervous and kept throwing looks to Draco who would wink at her and grin, she could feel heat in her cheeks and looked at her plate, finishing off the remains on her plate she stood up and excused herself as she reached the door Draco called "Good night Hermione, hope you have a pleasant sleep"**

**She smiled at him "I will thank you, you to Draco" she ran up the stairs and grabbed some pyjamas before getting into the shower, she wanted to be clean and perfect for her night with Draco. After she was done, she put on her shorts and t- shirt and began to dry her hair when there was a knock at the door "Come in" she called.**

"**Hermione?" Narcissa poked her hair around the door "May I speak to you?"**

"**Of course" Hermione motioned for the older woman to come in and take a seat.**

**Narcissa took a seat on the bed next to Hermione and smiled "I just wanted to say thank you Hermione for giving my son something to live for, I have been watching him follow in his fathers footsteps and it has terrified me"**

**Narcissa took her hand and squeezed it "It's fine Mrs Malfoy, I really care about Draco and I want to help him in anyway that I can"**

"**Its Narcissa please and I can see that you care for him, he does for you as well, I just worry about his father and how it will affect Draco, I know that all you know of my husband is a cold hearted man but he is not, he is the product of his father's hatred for non-wizards, when I first met Lucius he treated everyone the same and with respect, it was over the years his father's bile began to sink in and much like Draco, he was forced to take the dark mark, however I am not proud of his actions recently, I had hoped that maybe just maybe he would have remembered what he used to be like and not force my son into his dark life, just like his own father did, deep down he has a loving side and I hope that he can still show it, I just wish he was here with us now getting another chance" the older woman sighed and tears of sadness sprang into her eyes.**

**Hermione leaned over and hugged the woman "I hope that Professor Snape can get through to your husband, Narcissa"**

**Narcissa smiled at her, inwardly overjoyed at her son's new interest "Well I am going to retire, you can follow me to Draco's room" Hermione's eyes widened in shock "Oh Hermione do not look so shocked, I was young once" she stood up and dragged the younger girl out of the door and down the hallway, when they reached Narcissa's room they hugged one another and Hermione continued down to Draco.**

**Reaching his door, she could feel her heart pounding with nerves, swallowing deeply she knocked on his door and pushed it open. She saw Draco coming out of his bathroom with only a towel wrapped around him, she blushed "I'm sorry, do you want me to come back" **

**He stood still for a moment in shock as he had not heard the knock at the door, quickly gathering his sanity he said "Don't be silly come in Hermione" he watched as she took another deep breath and shut the door behind her, waving her wand muttering a silencing spell. He grinned and walked towards her "Are you ok?" **

"**Yes, I'm just a little nervous" she stuttered.**

**He took her hand and led her to his bed and sat her down, he kneeled in front of her "Hermione it will be ok, I wont do anything you do not want to ok" She nodded as he leaned his face into hers and captured her lips.**

**She pulled away slightly and looked at him "Before we do anything, I just want to clear the air, I am sorry for what happened at lunch today and I hope you are glad to be with your mother"**

**He smiled at her "I am overjoyed to see my mother but right now all I am thinking of is you" **

**He leaned in again when she blurted out " your mother knows I am here, she encouraged me to come and see you" he laughed and muttered something about Narcissa's sense of humour. He climbed onto the bed, his heart racing with anticipation, he wanted everything to go ok, he could feel his erection pressing against the towel, it was beginning to hurt from the desire he was feeling.**

**Hermione lay backwards and settled against the pillows, her curls cascading around her face, he brushed the back of her cheek "So beautiful" she blushed as he studied her face, why had he never realized how stunning she really was? Her skin so pale and flawless, her lips plump ready to be kissed, her eyes hooded with desire with the longest lashes he had ever seen, he could no longer deny it, he Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger, he wanted nothing more than to tell her but he was scared in case she didn't feel that way. **

**Draco traced a pattern on her cheek as she ran her hand up my arm until she reached my fingers and intertwined them. She tugged on it bringing him closer, his body leaning over her their faces inches apart. He studied her face as she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his, her hands ran up his arms, sweeping across his shoulders, her fingers tangling in his blonde locks . She rose off the bed slightly, trying to get closer, and he intensified the kiss. His tongue swept across her bottom lip, asking for entrance that was immediately granted. Both revelling in the heat of their tongues tangled together.**

**Draco released her lips, and trailed his tongues down the column of her neck causing her to gasp for breath as he sucked softly on her flesh .Her hands moved from his hair down to his face, she pulled on him gently seeking his lips again. Draco shifted his weight slightly causing his erection to press into Hermione's leg ripping a loud moan from her, she hitched her leg up over his hip increasing the friction, both moaning in the intense pleasure they were experiencing. He trailed his hand from her face down to the exposed skin of her abdomen and slid it under the hem, she gasped against his lips as his cold hands met her bare breast. She ground her hips on to his leg as he broke their kiss and looked at her, he saw no hesitation only what he thought was love shining back at him. They lay just looking at one another for a few minutes both unsure of what would happen next, the tension palpable as both balanced on a edge ready to give into their desire. "Hermione, are you sure?"**

**She looked at him not breaking eye contact "Yes Draco, I am sure with you" She smiled gently, and brought her lips up to his again. Draco slid his hands completely under her t-shirt and slid it up gently pulling it off and leaned back to look at her, she began to blush under his scrutiny as he muttered "Beautiful" before pressing his lips to her collarbone. He felt her lips running over his throat and her hands running down his back until it reached his towel and back up again, he sat back kneeling and slowly began to pull her bottoms off, her hands groping forward until it reached the knot of his towel, she pulled on it exposing his manhood, her eyes widening at the size "Oh my god" she muttered.**

**Looking down at her, he gave his trademark smirk "I promise not to hurt you" he began to kiss up her ankles until he reached the heat between her legs bypassing that and sucking lightly on both of her hip bones. He slowly made his way up her stomach until he reached her breasts latching on to dusky coloured nipple. Hermione moaned in pleasure and wrapped her legs around Draco's waist, she could feel him on her thigh, her desire mounting more, Draco moved his hand between them to the sensitive area between her legs ripping another loud moan from her, he was thankful she had cast the silencing spell, slowly pushing his middle finger into her, he began to pump in and out, Hermione panting with every movement of his finger, he added his thumb and stroked her bundle of nerves, her hips rocking back and forth, her moans getting louder with every pump, as he felt her reach her release he pulled his hand away from her, wrapping her legs around his waist and positioning himself at her entrance "it may hurt a little to start with" she nodded as she felt him push inside, they intertwined their fingers as he reached her barrier, looking her in the eyes, he pushed through never breaking eye contact, she gasped slightly at the intrusion, a tear rolling down her cheek, Draco stayed still letting her adjust to his size "Are you ok Hermione?" He whispered**

**She nodded "Please move, I want to feel you" he smiled at her words and pulled out halfway before sliding back in, both groaning at the feel of him inside. Hermione could hear Draco moaning against her hair but all she could do was focus on how amazing he felt it was though they were made for each other, she could do this over and over again.**

**Draco set a slow, steady pace losing himself in her heat, she was truly amazing, they complemented one another perfectly as though made for each other, he ducked his head and captured her lips as her arms wrapped around his back bringing him further into her, he felt her walls tighten around him causing him to thrust deeper "oooo Draco" she moaned as she began to orgasm, he thrust harder a few more times before exploding inside of her.**

**He looked down at her and kissed her softly, she felt him mutter something against her lips, little did she know he had told her he loved her, still to scared to tell her face to face when he suddenly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back pulling her into an embrace. They lay in silence for a few minutes when he spoke "That was amazing"**

"**It really was, I'm glad it was you" she whispered drawing patterns on his chest.**

**He pulled her closer "I'm glad it was me as well" he suddenly felt a wave of confidence "Hermione, I lo…" his speech got cut off as a hammering started on the door.**

"**Draco it's Harry, get your arse downstairs now something has happened with your father" he heard footsteps running down the hall. **

**The pair looked at one another in shock, what was going on?**

**A/N Ok so they finally done it, its only my 2nd**** lemon, hope it was ok! what was Draco going to say hmmm? And what is going on with Lucius? Do you think he will be bad or is there a chance for redemption on his part? Please R&R and let me know what you think!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this update done, I have been run off with my feet lately and I have to admit my time has been taken up with my new story but I promise I have not forgotten about this one and I have finally managed to finish my profile for , its taken ages ****J**

**. I will have another update hopefully within the next week. Hope you all had a wonderful New Year.. Happy 2010!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

Chapter 8

Hermione and Draco stood staring at each other for a second, they knew that in a moment they would have to go downstairs to find out what was going on but right now the pair wanted to wrap themselves in what had just happened. Another thump rumbled off the door "Hurry the fuck up Draco" Blaise yelled.

The connection broke and they frantically threw on their clothes and went towards the door, Draco stopped and turned to her "I need to tell you something later Hermione" she nodded as he pushed open the door to find Harry and Blaise standing watching them.

Blaise cocked an eyebrow and smirked "So did you two have fun?"

Hermione glared at him "We were talking Zabini"

"Uh huh… is that what you call it these days… talking" his smirk grew larger as Hermione blushed a deep red.

"Shut the fuck Blaise" Draco growled before turning to Harry "So what's going on?"

"I don't know Draco but the order is gearing up for a battle" a frown crossed Harry's face, a battle generally meant casualties…the last person to fall had nearly killed Harry…the pain he still felt from Sirrus death but he carried on like what was expected of him. The boy who could show no weakness, it was times like this he was thankful for Hermione's unwavering support.

The group looked at one another somberly before turning in the direction of the stairs and headed to the kitchen. To their surprise the whole order had managed to squeeze into the tiny kitchen, the tension palpable. Draco spotted his mother and went to stand next to her, her pale face devoid of any colour what so ever, He took her hand in his and held tightly as he listened to Dumbledore speak "Tonight Severus Snape spoke to Lucius Malfoy to try and bring him to our side. We thought this mission would be fruitless but it has not, Lucius has agreed, his family joining our ranks seems to have opened his eyes, the problem is he cannot just leave Voldermort so Severus has came up with a plan. The death eaters are planning an attack on Diagon Alley tonight, Lucius will be there, what we are going to do is lie in wait and then capture him. That way the death eaters will believe he is our prisoner."

The room was completely silent as they absorbed the information until Draco spoke up "The death eaters are not stupid sir, they will know about my mother and me, won't they see through this plan?"

Dumbledore turned to look at the younger Malfoy, his normally twinkling eyes unusually serious and sad "Well yes there is that possibility but we have to go on the premise that they will be in the dark. We have an hour to get ready, I would suggest you all get dressed and be ready; this is not going to be easy. The attacks are getting bloodier and the casualties are mounting, I implore you all be careful please, as for my students I would ask Miss Weasley to stay behind but the rest of you may join us"

Hermione saw Ginny huff at being told to stay behind, she saw Ron grip her shoulder and whisper something in her ear. Hermione was curious but she turned her attention back to the headmaster, as he was finishing the meeting she saw Harry walk out of the room his head down. Catching Draco's eye he looked at her in concern, motioning to the door with his head, he had obviously saw Harry leave as well. "It will be ok" she mouthed before leaving the room, the Malfoy's left the kitchen and headed to their rooms.

As Hermione reached hers, she shut the door and leaned her forehead against it, her stomach in knots, this was a dangerous mission… possibly the most lethal one, they were going to extract a death eater, all it would take was for one to know and it would blow up in their faces. Walking to her wardrobe she pulled out a pair of black jeans and dark t-shirt, she laced up a pair of combat boots and tied her hair up, a few curls escaping, she picked up her wand and robes before walking out the door, she went in the direction of Harry's room when she stopped, in front of her was a devastatingly gorgeous Draco, he was dressed much the same as her but his body was shown off to perfection, unconsciously she licked her lips as he grinned "You look sinful Granger"

"So do you Malfoy" he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, she blushed as he looked up at her, losing herself in his silver orbs.

"I was going to talk to Harry, he didn't look good" Draco murmured.

Hermione smiled at him softly "It's ok, why don't you go see Blaise, I will go talk to Harry and I will see you downstairs in a few minutes"

He nodded and kissed her softly before heading in the opposite direction from her, stopping outside Harry's door she knocked softly, hearing a muttered "Come in" she pushed open the door and went inside.

Harry was sitting on his bed; head down staring at the floor, Hermione felt her heart break as she went to sit next to him. "Are you ok Harry?" she asked taking his hand in hers.

"I will be, I just couldn't help but think back to Sirrus. I don't want anyone to get hurt Hermione, especially you. This war just gets worse, every attack escalating… how long before I face him? Facing my destiny… I mean fuck I'm nearly 17, I should be enjoying the frivolities of teenage years not worrying about Avaded by a madman" his voice broke with emotion.

"Oh Harry" Hermione wrapped her arms around her best friend as he succumbed to tears "It's going to fine, you're going to beat him, I have every faith in you. Nobody wants this but you know what we have got it and we will emerge the victors" she saw him smile slightly at her words. "Anytime you need to talk Harry, I am always here you know"

"I know, thank you… you know I'm always here for you to" he seemed perkier as if the little pep talk had done the world of good for him. "We better go downstairs" he said standing up and offering his hand to her. As she took it and they headed to meet the order he turned to her and smirked "So just talking?"

"Oh shut up you" she grinned, smacking his arm and pushing him down the final few stairs, they saw everyone gathered in the hall and were surprised to see they were the last to arrive, everyone stared at them coming down the stairs all carefree.

A surge of compassion and envy filled all the senior members of the order, watching the two teens, they may not have been aware of what had transpired upstairs but it was obvious they were each other's life preservers so to speak, Hermione kept Harry grounded and was his constant shoulder to cry on should he need it.

As they came towards the group they spotted Draco and Blaise standing with Narcissa, Remus, Kingsley and Molly. Making their way over Draco smiled at Hermione and pulled her into an embrace. "Everyone is apparating so we have to do side along. Your going with mum, I'm going with Remus, Blaise and Kinglsey and Harry with Molly" he whispered. Pulling away from her, he pushed a curl from her eyes, a serious look in his eyes "Be careful Hermione, please… It would kill me if something was to happen to you, I lo.." he was cut off once more by a shout from Dumbledore to signal it was time.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and looked at Draco "You be careful too" she pressed her lips to his cheek and went to stand next to Narcissa, taking her arm. A sharp tug hit Hermione and before she knew it, she was in the middle of Diagon alley with all the order.

Pulling her wand from her robe she took a defensive stance as they all looked round for the enemy, silently making their way down the alley they met the death eaters at the top near the bookshop. A scream rang out from the enemy, as hexes began to fly from each side. Hermione kept an eye on Draco who was battling MacNair, she remembered him being Buckbeat's executioner.

She was too busy watching out for Draco that she had not seen a death eater come up from behind her until it was too late "STUPEFY" she heard before she flew in the air and hit a wall.

"HERMIONE" she heard Draco yell, her vision blurred from the impact, she saw a pair of feet stop in front of her and bend down "Are you ok?" it was Draco.

She nodded her head "I'm fine" her vision came back and she saw him watching him with concern shining in his eyes "Come on Granger, what did I tell you… be careful please" he turned and ran back to the battle turning quickly to shout "I love you"

Her heart stopped at his declaration, a grin forming, that's what he had been trying to tell her. "I love you to" she called back unsure if he had heard her or not.

However two death eaters did, they stopped dead in their battle, both in shock… one shrugged their shoulders ready to do what they could to help, the other smirking at the information… oh what the dark lord could do!

Hermione saw flashes of green light all over the place, she could see bodies fall all over the road; she refused to look not wanting to know whether they were the order or the enemy when a movement from one of the side alleys caught her attention. Turning she saw a death eater run down it, what were they doing? She turned on her heel and ran off in his direction unaware that the two death eaters that had heard her earlier were watching her. They both followed, one sprinting aware of the danger following the young girl, the other sauntering casually wondering what the best method of torture would be on her.

Hermione saw the death eater at the end, caught in a dead end, she raised a wand as he turned to her, he removed his mask, it was Dolohov from the ministry. Her eyes narrowed as did his, he moved his wand up as she shouted "Lower it now…so help me I will make you"

His face contorted into an ugly grin "Go on little girl… you don't have the stomach for it" Hermione felt her hand shake slightly at his words knowing she couldn't do.

Her mouth formed the first letter of the word as he called out "Avada..."

Her eyes shut readying herself for death…_oh Draco, I love you_ she thought to herself when a yell came from behind her "Avada Kedavra" her eyes flew open in time to see Dolohov fall to the ground... What the??

Spinning around, fear gripped her heart, it was another death eater, they held out their hands "Miss Granger it's ok. Give me a minute" they removed their mask, it was Lucius. "We need to get out of here… you think Dolohov was bad well after you and my sons public declaration, Bella heard it and trust me she is not pleased. She is on her way to you right now"

His eyes scanned the surroundings as Hermione stood rooted to the spot… Lucius had saved her life. Was this some sort of trick, sacrifice one of your own to capture a prisoner, she knew that he was supposed to be coming to their side but was it really true?

"Fuck" he muttered "We are trapped, I need to apparate us from here"

He held out his hand to her, Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head "I know you saved me but why should I trust you?"

He shook his head impatiently "Look Miss Granger, I love my family very much, all my actions have been for them, I regret many decisions but this not something I want to talk about right now. So if you would like to live through the night I recommend you take my hand" A little bit behind them she heard Bellatrix's insane cackle. Lucius had a desperate look on his face "If you want to live, take my hand NOW" he shouted.

Hermione raced to him and grabbed his hand, deciding to put her trust in this man who may be on her side but who could also be lying. In that instant however she knew that if she were to die at least Lucius would make it quick. She closed her eyes as he held her close, feeling the familiar sharp tug and then nothing. She opened her eyes and saw they were at the London Eye, Malfoy senior looked down at her "I'm sorry, we had to get out of there quickly Miss Granger and I have no idea where the Order is"

They leaned against a wall catching their breath, the adrenaline starting to withdraw, Hermione turned to look at the older man "You really meant to save me tonight?"

He closed his eyes and nodded, a slight smile curving on his handsome face "I saw my son for the first time in his life showing his feelings, he truly loves you and I would be damned to see you fall to anyone, I would protect you dear girl, I know what you are and though my upbringing dictates I should detest you I cannot… you breathe life into my son and for that Miss Granger I thank you" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

She stared at him, his features so like his son, this was what would Draco would look like as an older man and damn it would be fine, She smiled at him carefully which he reflected "Please call me Hermione"

"Very well Hermione but you must call me Lucius" he replied, pushing off the wall he looked out over the scenery.

Hermione moved towards him and laid a hand on his arm "Are you ok?"

He looked down at her briefly "I am now, tonight when we return I will no doubt have to submit to Veritaserum, I want to prove that I am not a bad man, just misguided. Yes I am aware I have killed people but can those in the order preach to me about that, even though it was death eaters, they have also killed. All I ever wanted was to protect my family although now I know it was the wrong side but I am getting a chance to redeem myself. Now Hermione if you could tell me where the headquarters are, I will apparate us there"

"Its 12 Grimmauld Place, it should take us into the kitchen and for what it's worth Lucius, I think you are having a chance to show you're not a bad person and I fully believe you can do it" he smiled at her and held out his arms. She walked into them and closed her eyes waiting for the familiar tug silently praying that Draco was all right.

At the same time Draco was freaking out, the battle had been won though there was no sign of Lucius, no order members had fallen but Hermione had disappeared without a trace, Harry was silently sitting in the kitchen lost in despair, he couldn't face the thought of losing Hermione, Ron and Ginny had stayed in their rooms when given the news, this provoked both Draco and Harry even more… some friends they were. Draco kicked over a chair "We need to be out there… we need to find her… I need to find her" his voice broke as his shoulders sank.

Harry stood and walked to his friend as did Blaise, they both lay a reassuring hand on his back "It will be ok Draco, I know Hermione, and she will be fine"

They stood in silence as the order filtered into the room; Narcissa saw her son and immediately swept him into her arms. All of a sudden questions began to fly around the room…people wanting to know what had happened, where Lucius was - had it been a trap?

This continued for a few minutes when a large cracking sound erupted in the room, everyone pulled their wands ready for action when everyone's eyes widened. To their amazement there stood Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger with their arms around one another.

The silence was deafening as they pulled apart and faced the room, Narcissa's eyes filled with tears as she flew into her husband's arms. Draco went straight to Hermione and pulled her into an embrace, she began to sob in his arms; the order silently left the room to give them space apart from Harry and Blaise. "I thought I had lost you" Draco whispered into Hermione's hair.

She pulled back and looked at him "You nearly did, your father saved my life" his eyes widened as he looked at his father who was staring at him intently.

Blaise and Harry wrapped their arms around the pair "Don't ever frighten us again Hermione" Harry said, tears of happiness in his eyes.

They stood like that for a few minutes when they heard "Would you boys go fetch the order please while I talk to my son and Hermione" Blaise and Harry looked at one another and nodded, leaving the room Hermione and Draco turned to Lucius who quickly strode to his son and pulled him into his embrace, tears running down both men's eyes. Narcissa walked to Hermione and wrapped an arm round her waist as they watched father and son reunite. "I'm sorry son for everything" Lucius said softly.

"I forgive you dad, thank you for saving Hermione" Draco replied, they pulled away and wiped their eyes just as the order members came back into the room.

Lucius stood next to his family as they all walked in, surveying him with both curiosity and fear, his eyes narrowed as they fell upon Harry, his mouth pursed into a thin line, his expression somewhat sympathetic, he turned to Tonks "You need to get Dumbledore, we have a very big problem"

**A/N Do you think Lucius knows something important?**


	9. Please Read

Ok I know how much you all hate A/N but I just wanted to say that I have not forgotten about this story, I have just been swamped with uni work, all my exams, essays and seminar work has come at the same time, so I have been a little stressed with everything!! I do promise to start on my update hopefully at the weekend.

If your looking for some new fiction that's not HP, I have entered the SOB rain contest with a story called light in the dark, which is taking votes from 1st of Feb to 7th of Feb, so please head on over and vote for your favourite stories, there are some amazing stories in there. J http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2046940/TeamSOB

So thanks again for your patience, your all wonderful,


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok I apologise for the lack of updates recently and I apologise further for this chapter, I felt terrible about not updating for so long that I have decided to post this with out my beta checking it...forgive me for the terrible grammar and so on!**

Lucius stood watching Harry studiously before pulling out a kitchen chair and sitting down, he laid his head in his hands, head buzzing with all that was going on…he hoped Dumbledore would hurry the fuck up, he needed to talk to him, looking up at Draco he muttered "Do you have anything to drink Draco?"

He watched silently as his son approached a counter and produced a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass, laying them in front of his father he said softly "I'm guessing you want something a little stronger than just a pumpkin juice" Lucius looked his son in the eyes, seeing how much he had grown up, how could have he missed this? He was getting a second chance here and there was no way he was going to fuck it up.

Draco lay his hand on his fathers shoulder and looked at the order "Guys could you maybe give us some quiet until Dumbledore gets here?" they exchanged glances with one another until Lupin nodded and ushered them from the room, finally it was just him, his family and his closest friends left.

There was an unspoken tension in the room that could be cut with a knife, everyone felt it as Harry slowly and purposefully pulled a chair from the table, he straddled it and lay his chin on the back of it, he stared at Lucius in silence for a few minutes before speaking quietly "Are you for real Malfoy? Or is this a ploy? Your wife and son I can believe, they really want help but you were the last person any of us would have ever thought would have defected."

Lucius smirked at him as he took a large swig of fire whiskey, the slight burn in throat some what easing his discomfort at being under the looking glass "Oh yes Potter, I am very much for real, no ploy just me throwing myself at your mercy so to speak."

"But aren't you the one who wants to eradicate the muggles and the muggleborns? Aren't you the same man who believes in the supremacy of pureblood wizardry? Aren't you the one who advocates Voldermort's unspeakable acts, committed his killings… the list goes on Lucius, tell me how can we believe you?" Harry's voice began to rise as he got angrier.

Hermione stood next to Draco her mouth falling slightly at Harry, she knew where it was coming from but it still shocked her plus Lucius had saved her, surely that meant something? She watched as he ranted a little more, that was it she yelled at her friend "THAT'S ENOUGH HARRY"

The whole room turned to face her in surprise, Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she began to shake "Shh Hermione, its ok"

She felt her shoulders sag as the nights events took its toll "No it's not ok, Harry he saved my life. Lucius could have killed me several times tonight but instead he killed Dolohov to protect me, and instead of leaving me to Bellatrix, he took me away. Yes we all know the history of Lucius but just this once forget it please and believe me when I say this is a man who is looking for a second chance" her breath caught as tears began to cascade down her cheeks, she turned to her saviour and said softly "Thank you, if not for your quick thinking Lucius I would not be standing here right now"

The elder Malfoy sat back in his chair pushing his curtain of blonde hair from his face "Your welcome Hermione and I would do it all over again" he turned to look at Harry a resigned look on his face "I understand your desire to think I'm lying Harry but its true, I want a chance to live my life without Voldermort using me as his puppet, yes everything you said was once true but not so much now"

"Part of me feels like your telling the truth but I just don't know what to believe…you were there the night in the ministry, when Sirius di…how can I know your telling the truth?" his voice held a desperate note, could he believe this?

A soft familiar voice spoke behind him "It's very simple Harry, if Lucius will agree to this then we can give him Veritaserum"

Harry's head whipped round to Dumbledore standing right behind his chair, his old wise eyes sparkling kindly at the young man, they both turned their looks to Lucius who shrugged finishing off his glass and filling it back up "Why not, I don't have anything to hide"

"Well that's wonderful Lucius, now who would you like to be present? I would ask that you allow Remus and Alistair to be here?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's fine, I would like everyone in this room to be present, including you Blaise" Lucius turned his gaze on the silent young man, Lucius closed his eyes for a moment as if composing himself "I am so sorry for what happened to your family" Blaise gave a tiny smile as Narcissa wrapped her arms round the boy and pulled him close to her side.

Dumbledore turned to Draco and Hermione, an unreadable look on his face "Would you two possibly go upstairs and pass Miss Weasley's door to see if her mother is there, if not no matter just come back down"

The pair exchanged a confused look before reminding themselves that it is Dumbledore…when does he ever make sense, they left the kitchen together and headed up the stairs, as they reached the top landing, Draco pushed Hermione into the wall and cupped her face between his hands whispering "I thought I had lost you Hermione, I thought you were gone"

Looking him in the eyes she smiled softly "I thought I had lost you to, so soon after finding you but then your father saved my life"

They stared at one another before uttering "I love you" at the same time, their lips pressing together, an urgency between them, the need to go further when Draco pulled away somewhat reluctantly "As much I want you right now Hermione, we need to do what Dumbledore asked" Hermione sighed nodding, she grabbed Draco's hand and headed down the hallway just stopping short of Ginny's room where they heard hushed whispering.

"But Ron they will never forgive us, I just want my friends back" they heard Ginny say

"So do I Gin, but how can we if they are under Malfoy's spell, come on do you really think any of them are good? Its all a pretence" Ron spat back at her.

"But what you said downstairs earlier, you said you would take care of things, what do you mean?"

"I tried to hex Malfoy during the fight but the bastard ducked, he didn't know it was me though, we should try and hand them over to the ministry or if we are really lucky, a death eater could find out where they are"

"NO Ron, I wont be any part of that, this is out of hand, I know you hate the Malfoy's but really, hand them to the other side?"

Draco and Hermione turned to one another a look of amazement and distaste on their face when Hermione whispered "That's why Dumbledore wanted us to come here, god how does he always know this stuff?"

"That bastard, he tried to hex me? Hand my family over to that madman? Its not going to happen, I would die before I allow that" Draco said fiercely.

Hermione grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her "Your not going to be dying for anything, none of us will allow them to go through with this, I think Ginny maybe swayed to come to us, I will send Harry to talk to her tonight, now lets go"

They walked back down to the kitchen to find everyone present, the chairs laid out so that they would face Lucius when Dumbledore said "I take it, you couldn't find Molly?"

Draco looked at the man and nodded "No we don't know where she is but it was enlightening to say the least" a look of understanding crossed the older man's face as he nodded, Draco and Hermione grabbed seats next to Narcissa before he turned to his father "So are we getting started now?"

Lucius looked at his son "yes we are" he looked at a cup Lupin handed to him, he grimaced slightly at what he was about to do but deep down he knew he had to do it. Throwing it back quickly he looked at his wife before his eyes took on a faraway glazed look.

Dumbledore looked at him to make sure the potion had worked before speaking "What is your name?"

"Lucius Malfoy" the elder Malfoy answered with a detached tone, Draco shivered at the sound, it was as if his father was no longer in his body.

"Why did you come here tonight?"

"Because I wish to be with my family, I realize now that the Dark Lord is mad, I can no longer support him or his followers"

Lupin exchanged a look with Dumbledore before he slowly asked "Do you want to join the order or is this just a method of self preservation?"

"I never wanted to be a death eater, I joined because it was my father decision, I had no say in the matter. I would join the order if given the chance, try and atone for my past sins."

Draco sat listening to his father as they continued the questioning, most of the reasoning seemed to be due to his fathers indoctrination of pure blood supremacy, part of him felt sorry for the elder man but a part of him hated him to, if he had never believed in Voldermort then why had he held his son down to get the dark mark. Leaning over Hermione he touched Dumbledore's arm and asked "Professor, if it is all right, may I ask a question"

Dumbledore looked at the younger man, the unanswered questions written in his eyes, he knew that there was things Lucius would have to answer to his son, nodding his head he said "Go ahead Draco"

Draco took a deep breath before speaking "Why if you never believed in Voldermort did you hold me down to have the dark mark branded on my arm"

His father's face had a look of pain as he spoke "I had no other choice, if I didn't comply then the dark lord would have killed you and your mother before torturing me. I didn't want to do it but I had to, to save our family. I was forced to watch as Lucinda Zabini was murdered refusing to give up her son, I wished I had the courage to do the same but I did what I felt best at the time. The reason I held you down was because my father had done the same to me, I think the dark lord took some sense of perverse pleasure at seeing us being cut down to size and having to be restrained. I'm sorry Draco, I really am"

Draco felt tears begin to roll down his eyes as he shut out the rest of the questions being asked, Hermione gripped his hand in hers and whispered "It will be ok, don't worry" he nodded through the emotion and began to pay attention to the conversation around them, flicking a look at Blaise whose face was facing his lap although Draco could see his shoulders shaking, Narcissa followed her sons eyes and saw the upset young man, moving closer to him, she took his hand and pulled him closer to her,

"What is Voldermort's plans for Harry, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"The dark lord has made plans to snatch Potter's two friends, Miss Granger and the Weasley boy in order to persuade him to come to him, he will subject them to the most horrific torture known to us, they would not survive but Potter would never know, he would be under the apprehension they are still alive. The Dark Lord expects him to fall at his feet begging for their release, that he would do anything for them, pretending to be sympathetic to the young wizard he would request that he tells him about the order and that he join the ranks of the death eaters, if this was not to work then he would place Potter under the imperius curse to join them. What could be worse to the light than their hero defecting, it would wreck morale making it easier to destroy the order. Afterwards he plans to take control of the world, killing all muggles and half bloods…it would be a world of pure bloods only, his last act of terror would be a public execution of Potter, it would be savage and brutal…blood would fall and the Dark Lord plans to drink it to prove that in some insane way he is indestructible and that for once and all he has beaten the boy who lived. Voldermort can not be allowed to succeed, if he does then god have mercy on us all" Lucius head fell forward before his eyes began to focus once more. He looked up at the room and asked "Satisfied?"

Dumbledore looked stunned, a look that frightened everyone to their very core, it was an emotion they never saw from him. He whispered "We have to prepare, he can not win this battle, if he does then every sacrifice was for nothing" he pulled his glasses off and lapsed into silence.

The whole room followed him into the silence, a small panic filling their bodies very slightly, could they all survive this?


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry about the lack of updates I have just finished my exams for Uni and I have been concentrating on my other story a little bit more. I got a bit stuck on this fic and this chapter is really a filler one until I gather my thoughts, I figured whilst it is a Draco/Hermione pairing it would be nice to see a bit of Harry in this one and see what's going on with our hero. My Beta is unfortunately unavailable as he is away on business so the grammar and so on is appalling in this, I apologise for that. Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter as I would really like your input. I would also like to apologise for the general crappiness of this chapter, no much how I tried it just wouldn't work how I wanted it too, this was the best I could with my thoughts just now.**

After hearing about Voldermort's plans Harry felt like someone had literally taken hold of his heart and was squeezing it. He needed to get out of here, crawl into the safety of his bed and pray yet again this was all some dream, that one day he was going to wake up and find out that he was just a normal teenager living a mundane life.

The silence Dumbledore fell into had only compounded his desire to forget about all of this, it was so hard to stun the elder man and when he was you knew it was time to be scared. His attention was drawn by Dumbledore getting to his feet "Thank you for the information Lucius, I need to head back to Hogwarts just now…there is some things I need to take care of" he bowed his head in farewell before leaving the kitchen but not before Harry saw the raw fear in his eyes.

Surveying the room in front of him Harry decided to make a quiet exit. Slipping out the door he left Hermione with the Malfoys and Blaise unaware of one pair of eyes following his movement. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs he laid his hand on the banister wearily still unaware that the person watching him had in fact gotten up and followed him.

From the shadows they watched as Harry sighed heavily and slowly walked up the stairs, silently they followed as the boy walked slowly, the weight if the world lying heavy on his shoulder. The person had no desire to hurt Harry, they only wanted to make sure that he was ok. Tonight must have been hard to hear and it was no doubt going to have an effect on him, plus the person felt a deep connection with Harry that they couldn't understand.

Harry could feel eyes on the back of his neck, there was someone there watching him but who? He knew it wasn't an enemy, it couldn't be because they were in the Order Headquarters. As he got to the top of the stairs he stopped waiting for the person following to come up behind him. When he felt a presence come towards him, he turned to come face to face with Blaise Zabini.

The other boy stopped suddenly, a look of embarrassment crossing his face "You knew I was there then?"

Harry smiled softly and nodded "I felt you since the stairs. Is everything ok Blaise?"

"I was worried about you Harry. I just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright. Tonight must have been hard on you"

Harry sighed deeply looking into the taller boys dark eyes and laid a soft hand on his forearm "Thanks mate, I mean what can I say…things have taken a massive dark turn. Everyday I am facing threats from Death Eaters, now Voldermort wants to drink my blood to prove he is invincible. Merlin Blaise it has all gone mental and I wonder if I can actually live through this." he felt tears fill his eyes at the thought of what was yet to come.

Blaise laid his hand on top of Harry's "You are going to live Harry Potter, you know why?" Harry shook his head before Blaise continued "Because your special and good…Voldemort is the epitome of evil and no way will evil ever win and well if you did lose I would drag your sorry arse up and hex you until you won again" he smirked at the smaller boy emphasizing the conviction behind his words with a serious look in his eyes. "What is it that draws me to you Harry?" he whispered staring into the haunted emerald green eyes in front of him.

Blaise opened his mouth to say something when Harry stopped him literally by pressing a finger to his lips "I don't know Blaise but I feel it too, something makes me want to be around you all the time, as though you're the only person you gets me. I don't understand it but who gives a shit…we feel a pull to each other, maybe we are to help one another through this mess"

"It could be Harry, listen I am going to go get some rest, it has been one of those days. If you want to talk or anything you know where I am ok" he smiled before turning away.

As he began to walk away Harry threw his hand out and grabbed Blaise's wrist, the taller boy turned in surprise. Harry lifted Blaise's wrist and took hold of his hand "Thank you Blaise for everything. You know where I am as well" without thinking Harry pressed a soft kiss into the palm of the hand he was holding, releasing it he turned and walked into his room catching a stunned looking Blaise staring at his hand.

Closing the door, he shut his eyes and leaned his head against the door, what the hell had he just done? He had kissed Blaise's hand, was that normal? He had never done anything like that to a guy before, maybe it was just the emotions of tonight. Bracing his hands against the door he opened his eyes and pushed off it, spinning on his heel he faced his room only to find a surprise sitting on his bed…a red eyed Ginny Weasley.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" He asked somewhat harshly.

She stood up slowly her head bowed "I'm sorry, I should go" she sniffed.

She brushed past him and shakily laid her hand on the door knob, as she began to open it Harry snapped his hand out and slammed it shut in front of her "I asked you what you are doing here Ginny and I want an answer"

He stood towering over her waiting for an answer, she continued sniffing for a few moments before turning her tear stained face to look at him "I'm here because I am sorry Harry. I'm sorry for everything, Ron was wrong and I hate myself for being taken in by it. I just want my friends back"

The tears coursed down her cheeks, a look of anguish in her eyes that Harry couldn't stand to see no matter how angry he may have been at her. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her back as she sobbed. "Shhh its ok Ginny, come sit down" he led her to the bed and sat her down taking a seat next to her.

Watching her warily he softly asked "So why the sudden change of heart Ginny?"

Staring at her hands she whispered "Because even though Ron is my brother I know you and Hermione, the both of you must have reason to trust Malfoy. I guess I let old resentments get in the way. No matter how hard I try Harry I can't put my first year out of my mind…when Lucius Malfoy put that journal in my caldron, he gave me Pandora's box which I opened in a moment of stupidity."

Harry laid a hand on her shoulder "I understand that Gin, I really do but you need to believe me when I say the Malfoy's are not the bad guys here. I have no idea why Lucius done what he has but I was there when he was under Veritaserum and he is wanting to make up for it now"

"I am willing to believe you Harry but please understand that I won't be able to go near him just now"

"Oh Ginny, no-one is expecting you to ok?"

She looked up at the older boys face and smiled at him "Thank you"

Harry leaned back on his elbows studying the girl carefully as she mirrored his actions "Why did you turn against us Ginny? Me and Hermione tried to talk to you but you sided with Ron"

A sigh escaped her lips before she spoke "He told me that the Malfoys were manipulating you and that at the first chance they would try and turn you over to him. Tonight before everyone left he told me that he was going to watch out for any funny business but when he got back he said he was going to turn the Malfoys in and he even said he tried to curse Draco tonight. I didn't want anything to happen to you and the reason I stayed away was because I was trying to think of a plan to help you. So what did Lucius say tonight?"

This time it was Harry's turn to sigh as he told Ginny about Voldermort's plans and his fear of trying to win, they sat for a couple of hours talking just getting everything into the open. Harry was happy that Ginny had came around, the only question was would Ron?

Ginny yawned loudly "I'm sorry Harry I think I am going to go to bed but thank you for listening"

"Its fine Ginny but I want you to know I am always here for a chat if you need it ok? Whether its about the time with Riddle or anything I am here" he said seriously.

She jumped to her feet with a wide smile "Thank you, I really do appreciate it and I am here for you as well. Sometimes its good to cleanse the soul you know? Maybe sometime if you feel up to it, we could talk about Sirius?"

"Your right it is good to cleanse the soul and I would like to talk about him sometime" he asked grief clouding his voice.

A look of sympathy flashed in her eyes as she nodded "Of course, you really miss him don't you?"

A sad smile crossed his face "More than people think"

Ginny sat next to him again "Bugger it, as long as I am back in my room before my mother tries to wake me I will stay here if its ok? We can keep talking"

Harry nodded as they repositioned their bodies on the bed and got comfortable. Harry began to talk about how much he missed Sirius and his only wish was that he could see him one last time. Ginny held him as he cried, something that shocked them both as he had always tried to remain sombre to people, trying to make them think he wasn't feeling anything. They talked until they both began to drift off with Ginny thinking she had to get back to her room before people got up and Harry feeling confused, he was enjoying the time he was spending with Ginny yet he was anticipating seeing Blaise in the morning.

He was however glad that he was alive to wake up one more time, with the showdown against Voldermort rapidly drawing closer, the morbid side of him said how many more slumbers was he going to have left? But he was determined to get on with everything and live life as fully as he could, he just had to work out these feelings he was feeling for Ginny and Blaise.

**A/N So who should Harry end up with? Should it be Blaise or will that just be friendship that is a little closer than people may expect or should I go the full way and make them a couple. I have to point out however that I have never written slash and don't really know how to so there wouldn't be too much of that. Or should it be Ginny, should I keep the canon? They are kind of sweet together but she has been a bit of a bitch recently. What do you think? Let me know!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. RL has really taken over the last wee while. Just going into my Honours at Uni which has taken up a lot of my time. Trying to fit in some writing when I can but it has been hard. Done a lot on LiveJournal, if anyone is on that please feel free to add me. There is a link on my profile which will take you to my journal.**

**I'm going to start posting this story on my LJ as well, I promise I haven't forgotten about it, just been incredibly stressed. Anyway I hope you enjoy though I warn you straight away, there is a bit of smut at the beginning.**

"Do you want to come to my room tonight?" Hermione whispered as she and Draco walked out the kitchen right behind Harry. The blonde boy beside her nodded as they twined their hands together and began to walk up the stairs. Reaching the top, they heard two low voices in front of them, stopping round the corner they poked their heads around it to see Harry and Blaise standing talking. Hermione took a step forward to talk to them when she saw Harry take Blaise's hand and kiss it, her eyes widened and she stepped behind Draco, the blonde's eyes as wide as saucers. Watching as the boys parted, Draco pulled Hermione along the corridor into her room.

Closing the door behind him, he looked stunned "Did I just see the famous Harry Potter kiss my best mates hand?" he shook his head as though he was going crazy.

Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, Hermione nodded slowly as she pulled off her boots "Yeah…we did." Looking up she smiled "I would never have thought it…neither of them really struck me as gay"

Pushing off the door, Draco went to sit beside her, kicking his shoes behind him "Nah me either but hey if it makes them happy who cares really. Right now all I want to do is kiss you Granger"

Her eyes twinkling in amusement, she leaned forward her lips barely grazing Draco's as she breathed "Oh so we're back to the surnames again Malfoy" she felt his hand move across her neck and tangle in her hair pulling her closer to his body. Their lips melting together, electricity flowing between them. Leaning backwards Draco pulled Hermione over his body forcing her to straddle his legs as her mouth opened under his, his tongue delving right in to tangle with hers.

Pulling away from her, he looked up at her with barely disguised lust, his hand coming up to her hair again, pulling the tie out of it causing it to cascade round her shoulders "Merlin I love you Hermione…who would have thought it huh?"

Sitting upright, she laid her hands on his hard chest, a shy smile cross her lips "I love you too Draco" Her fingers began to move across his shirt swiftly opening the buttons exposing his creamy white skin to her. Raking her fingernail's down his abs, she watched as the muscles contracted under the assault, a sharp intake of breath from the sting. Looking from under her lashes, she could see Draco leaning back, a look of bliss on his face when she leaned back and yanked her shirt over her head, throwing it to the floor.

Draco's eyes opened as he felt her moving backwards, a feral look as he saw in topless except for her bra, which he made quick work of, his eyes roaming her breasts, his eyes lingering on the dusky pink nipples that were calling for him to attach to his lips. Her hands moved further down past his shirt buttons lingering on his belt buckle, her eyes glued to the obvious bulge showing through his trousers. Getting off him briefly, she leaned forward to pull his buckle from the loops and slowly, painfully slowly ease his zipper down. As she leaned over, he seized the moment to grab one of her breasts rolling her nipple between his fingers causing a sharp intake of breath from her and a falter of her movements before she pulled his trousers down his hips, his boxers coming with them. Looking at him laid bare from the waist down, she grinned before stepping back and unbuttoning her combats his eyes glued to the sight as she lowered them along with her tiny black thong, his mouth watering as she exposed herself to him. Leaning up he pulled his shirt off as she stalked her way back over to him, pushing him down flat, she straddled him hovering above him when she smirked evilly, his eyes widening as she slammed down on his cock full force ripping loud moans from the pair of them.

Her hips slowly moved up and down, the feeling of his cock pushing in and out of her sending her quickly over the edge. Reaching his hand down Draco felt between her legs touching her in the special little place he knew would blow her mind. He heard her breath hitch "Oh god Draco" she gritted as she sped up.

Draco could feel his eyes practically roll back into his head as it hit off the pillow losing himself in the wet tight heat of Hermione. Gripping her hips, he guided her movements forcefully both of them groaning loudly. Placing her hands on his chest, she moved up and down on him, the feeling of him inside causing her to yell out loud.

"Fuck Hermione" Draco groaned as he felt his cock twitching, a few more snaps of her hips sending him over the edge, his body coming off the bed as he felt thick ropes of cum shoot from him. Hermione's body shuddering as her orgasm took over her body.

Both of them stared at one another in silence before Hermione slipped off Draco's body and wrapped herself around his body. She looked up at him, his grey eyes full of love as she smiled "That was amazing"

"It really was," he whispered stroking her thick curly hair when his hand stalled "Am I going to wake up in the morning and this isn't real?"

Leaning up on one elbow she stared at him in surprise "What on earth do you mean? Why wouldn't this be real?"

A sad smile crossed his face "It just all feels so surreal you know. First, you help me, I end up with the most gorgeous girlfriend, make some truly amazing friends and now my father has came over to our side. It just seems so crazy"

She laid her hand on his chest drawing small patterns with her fingertips as she stared down at him "This is very real Draco. Nothing is going to change in the morning I promise you and things are going to work out for everyone just you wait and see. Now let's get some sleep" she smiled at him, leaning over to give him a kiss before turning on her side, drawing his arm over her body as she slipped into a very happy dream.

The next morning both Hermione and Draco jolted from a very peaceful sleep when a loud scream sounded from the hall "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING GINNY?"

Flinging on her dressing gown, Hermione held a hand out to Draco for him to stay where he was "All we need is for someone to see you here" she grinned before slipping out the room. Edging down the corridor, she saw a furious Molly standing in front of Harry's room a sheepish Ginny and Harry standing outside the door. Placing her hand over her mouth in shock at the sight, she stayed in the shadows watching as Molly yelled at them both for sharing Harry's room.

Spinning on her heel, Molly caught sight of Hermione, her face flushed with anger "Hermione dear, breakfast is ready if you wouldn't mind grabbing Draco and Blaise and coming down please" Nodding silently she watched as Molly stalked down the stairs. Turning her gaze back to a mortified Harry and Ginny, she smirked before gesturing to her room with her head. Walking towards the door, she heard their light footfalls behind her, opening the door a crack, she saw Draco out of bed, his jeans pulled up around his hips. Pushing it open she walked inside "We have a couple of visitors", she announced pulling the pair into the room,

Arching an eyebrow Draco smirked "So was it the two of you that caused the shouting out there"

Harry's face flushed a deep red "She took it the wrong way. Ginny came to see me last night about how she has been acting and we fell asleep. Molly found this morning and now thinks I have violated her daughter" all four of them began to giggle at what he said when Harry stopped suddenly "What are you doing here? Dressed like that? Surely you weren't here the whole night"

Leaning against the dresser, Draco nodded slowly "As Mrs Weasley put it; I was in here violating Granger awfully last night"

Hermione whacked him with her arm "DRACO! You don't just say things like that" she blushed before turning to fix her gaze on a squirming Ginny. Studying her quietly, she decided that someone was missing from the room, if the youngest Weasley was about to be grilled. "I think Blaise should maybe be here, if you will excuse me I will go make sure he is up" she slipped from the room listening to Draco and Harry tease one another. Crossing the hall, she chapped on Blaise's door. Hearing a low thump from the room, the door swung open moments later showing the boy dressed and ready for the day. Turning a flashing smile on him, she gestured to her room "We are all over here and we want you there Blaise. Ginny has decided to come to her senses it would seem" she watched a flash of anger glint in his dark eyes at the other girl's name.

Holding his arm out to her, he grinned, "It would be my pleasure." she wrapped her arm in his and let him lead her across the hallway into her room.

Ignoring the people there, she pulled some clothing from a drawer and silently walked into the bathroom to dress. Moments later, she came back out taking place near Draco who had not moved from the dresser. As she stood there, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist drawing her close. Turning a cool gaze on Ginny she stared at her, the red head squirming uncomfortably under her gaze "So what changed Ginny?" she asked quietly.

"I listened to Ron and his stupid views for a while. I couldn't forget everything that the Malfoy's had done to me. Last night, Ron had been planning to hurt you Draco to try get you captured. He was considering on giving up your location to the Death Eaters, that's when I decided it had gone too far. Hermione, he is infatuated with you, he always has and he see's Draco taking you away from him. Something that he can't handle…imagine how you would feel losing the person you care about to your worst enemy. I can't stand by and watch as he tries to hurt you all. I feel terrible for what I have done…I went to Harry's last night to try talk to him, I thought that out of everyone he would listen to me the most. I'm so sorry," she said, as tears began to leak from her eyes.

Feeling bad for the younger girl, Hermione rushed forward gathering her in her arms. Stroking Ginny's back, she whispered "Its ok Ginny. It's all going to be fine, I'm glad you saw reason. Draco isn't our enemy, none of the Malfoy's are" she watched from over the red head's shaking body as Blaise moved subtly closer to Harry, he had been moving ever since Ginny had mentioned going to see Harry last night. She smiled softly, as she watched both boys hands move to the side of their bodies, their fingertips grazing one another. "I think we should all consider going down to breakfast and Ginny don't worry, Ron isn't going to do anything to you ok" she pulled back to look down at the crying girl who nodded back.

Ginny wiped her eyes "Thank you, all of you. I don't deserve your forgiveness," she whispered before moving back to Harry's side. Her body pressing into Harry's side as though seeking comfort.

Hermione turned to Draco to see him watching the scene with as much fascination as she felt. She leaned down to the floor grabbing his t-shirt from it and threw it at him "As much as I would like to see you stay like this, think you may have to put a shirt on to go downstairs" he pouted at her as he threw it on over his head.

Turning to the door, they watched as Blaise, Harry and Ginny all walked out together, hands touching, when Blaise reached his up and placed it at the bottom of Harry's back, the other boy turning to look at him, a soft smile curving his lips before turning to listen to something Ginny was saying. Leaning in Draco whispered into Hermione's ear "I think things are going to get very interesting around her" as he pulled her from the room, following their friends downstairs towards the kitchen.

**A/N: As you can probably guess I still haven't made my mind up about who Harry is going to end up with. I really like the Harry and Ginny pairing but I also love Harry and Blaise. Lol the pairing is going to be a surprise for me as well :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try update as soon as I can! **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N I really apologise to everyone about my complete lack of updates, I have been so incredibly busy in Real Life that I barely have time to write at the moment, the stuff that I have done is on my Livejournal account and tends to be of the slash variety. I promise I haven't given up on this fic, I never start something without finishing it, I just have some time constraints! Anyway without further ado I have the latest chapter with a warning of slight slash, so if you're not keen I wouldn't recommend this however it is very very slight.**

"I don't think I want anything just now" Harry said quietly as he reached the door, his hand trembling as he went to turn the knob. Everything with Molly had really knocked hin of balance.

Grasping Harry's shoulder, Blaise nodded "Go to your room and I will bring you something up"

"I don't think so, I should take it up" Ginny interrupted, her body pushing in front of Harry blocking him from Blaise's view.

Hermione watched as Blaise's eyes flared in anger, his mouth opening to say something when she decided to jump in case he said something he would regret. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to do it Ginny, your mother's pissed at the pair of you, do you really think its wise for you to take Harry's breakfast to him in his room?"

Watching the other girls shoulders slump in defeat, she shrugged muttering "Fine." Pushing past them all, she went into the kitchen, the door falling close with a quiet _snick. _

"_Right, we all better go in and get something to eat before Mrs Weasley comes looking for us." Draco said, his eyes studying the closed door that Ginny had just gone through. Something about the younger girl setting him at ill ease. He wanted to believe the best in her but after everything that had been going on, he couldn't just believe her. "Harry, head back upstairs and we will make sure Blaise gets you something" he said softly, giving Harry a small smile as he watched the boy head back up the stairs. Turning to Blaise he grinned "Don't fuck this up Zabini and good luck"_

_Hermione wrapped her arm around Draco's waist "be careful with him please Blaise. He's just had a run in with the one person he views as a mother, and he's so fragile but will never let anyone know that." her face dropped into an unhappy look as her eyes stared up the stairs her friend had just walked up. She wanted him to be happy and to have someone else to talk to couldn't hurt. _

"_I won't hurt him I promise" Blaise said softly as they walked into the kitchen._

_Staring up at his ceiling, Harry wallowed in misery, he couldn't believe that Ginny had fallen asleep in his bed, to him Molly was the mother he didn't have and the look of anger in her eyes killed something inside of him. Ginny was a lovely girl, one he genuinely cared about but she wasn't the one for him, everything all of them had gone through with both her and Ron gave him pause for thought. How could be with someone like that, a person so willing to change their opinon's so quickly yet at the same time, could he doubt the genuine tears she shed last night. _

_His eyes closed, everything felt as though it was against him, people, the war, just life in general…but there was something that wasn't, a certain person with chocolate brown eyes and a smile that lit up a room. Harry was confused, chuckling to himself, he opened his eyes and pushed up on his bed, confused was not the word for what he was right now. His feelings were so new and alien to him, he had never considered a relationship with another male before, could he? He was pulled from his thoughts when a soft knock came at the door "Come in" he called out sitting up completely._

_The door opened slowly, Blaise's face peering around the frame, his hands full with two plates of steaming hot food. Pushing the door closed behind him with his hip, he made his way over to Harry, handing him a plate before standing awkwardly at the side of the bed unsure of where to sit. Silently Harry moved over, patting the space he made. A large grin crossed Blaise's face as he sat next to harry, both boys eating their food silently. _

"_So its been a weird few days huh?" Blaise said suddenly, his voice breaking the silence between them._

_With a bitter laugh Harry pushed his fork onto his plate placing it on his bedside table, his eyes seeking out the ceiling once more as he spoke "Your telling me" they sat in silence for a few more minutes, Blaise placing his plate on the floor next to the bed when Harry was the one to break the silence "it's moments that like I love, the silence and solitude, that way maybe no one can come to close to me and be at risk. All I ever wanted was a normal life, be a normal teenager you know but I will never have that luxury, instead my destiny is to become a killer."_

"_Harry, your never going to be a killer…never" Blaise protested, his body twisting so he could lie on his side to look at the other boy, his eyes full of concern and horror._

_Harry looked at the toher boy from the corner of his eyes, Blaise's face so concerned, longing over came him, a desire to turn and face the other boy, keep talking, bare his soul and then lean in for that kiss he so desired right now. Pushing away the thoughts, he shifted his body, mirroring Blaise's position, giving him the opportunity to stare into the deep chocolate pools studying him. Sighing heavily, he began to speak once more "how can you say I'm not. Is it not my destiny to kill Voldermort, no matter how evil he may be, I still have to take his life, I'm never going to be any better than he is Blaise. I hate the thought that my parents are watching me and are disgusted with what they see…with what I've become. I look at everyone else and see happiness, look at Hermione and Draco, they found one another in this time of darkness, Tonks and Lupin, even the Malfoy's…who do I have? No one that's who" he trailed off as his voice broke off at the end. _

_Closing his eyes, he swallowed back the tears stinging his eyes when he felt a warmth engulf his hand. Eyes shooting open, he stared down to see a dark hand covering his. "You have me Harry. I'm not going anywhere" he heard Blaise say softly. Raising his eyes, he met the other boys gaze, Blaise's eyes burning into his soul "I know how you feel Harry, but you need to let someone in or its going to kill you. You can be happy you know, if your willing to let yourself. You don't have to be alone" Harry watched silently as Blaise's free hand shakily came to rest on the side of his face, turning his cheek Harry sank into the warmth seeping from the hand cupping him. _

"_Thank you" Harry whispered, his own hand coming up to his cheek and resting on top of Blaise's. Soaking in the heat, he pulled Blaise's hand from his cheek lowering it to the bedspread all the whilst still gripping onto it. "I never really thought about this you know?" he saw Blaise give him a confused look "I meant I've never really thought of holding hands with another man, I never thought of leaning forward and capturing a man's lips nor get lost in the chocolate depths that watch me…yet I feel it with you"_

_Blaise's eyes widened, his fingers tightening on Harry's, "I've liked you for a long time Harry, a long time but lets be honest I was in Slytherin and you in Gryffindor, how could I ever be around you peacefully and then everything happened with Draco and Hermione and it gave me a glimmer of hope. I could make you happy…really happy, more so than the Weasley shrew, just give me a chance"_

_Pushing onto his elbow, Harry stared down at his pale hand caught in the grip of Blaise's dark one. Could he do this? Raising his eyes to meet Blaise's intense look, he made a decision "I'm not the easiest person to get on with at times, I have so many issues to deal with but I would like to do with you. This is all so new to me so you need to let me go slow"_

"_This is as new to me as it is to you Harry and I promise we will go as slowly as we both need. Thank you for giving me this chance" he whispered, his face moving slightly closer to Harry._

_Feeling Blaise's warmth breath fan out across his lips, Harry moved forward, their lips just inches apart, both moving closer to one another. A soft pressure touched Harry's lips, his mouth parting slightly when the door banged open "We need to talk" an irate Hermione bit out causing both boys to jump apart, their faces flushed as they turned to face both Hermione and Draco. "oh shit" Hermione uttered, her face turning red as she realised what she had just interrupted "I'm so sorry" _

"_it's fine, what is it?" Blaise said, his face lighting up in a smile as he squeezed Harry's hand, a soft reassuarnace that this would be picked up later"_

_Draco came to the end of the bed, taking a seat, his face solemn "It's about Voldermort, there was more attacks last night, the Death Eaters took out both the Lovegoods and the Longbottom's homes, they are going to be coming here but on another a more positive note, we think we know how to get rid of Voldermort once and for all"_

_He stopped for dramatic effect watching as both Harry and Blaise's mouths dropped at the declaration…_


End file.
